The Man I'm to Call Father
by frodoschick
Summary: Unknown to foolish grownups, the most fearsome of all pirate captians had a daughter, and she was abandoned at an orphanage in London. When she is taken to Neverland, her heart is split in two, over her newfound Father and the boy who can fly...
1. One Dark and Stormy Night

I am in love with Peter Pan and his story. I just thought it would be interesting to put that the Codfish had a daughter and he abandoned her in the real world and…wait I'm getting ahead of myself. That's the story! (Slaps fore-head with palm.) I'm such a butthead. Any-who, on with the story!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Peter Pan related except for Vanessa, Mr. and Mrs. Underwood, Lynny, Richard and...well, ya get the picture :-)

* * *

_WARNING: This is a mixture of 2003 movie/ Peter and the Starcatchers/ normal Peter Pan book._

* * *

It was a dark stormy night in London, 1954. The young man in charge of oiling Big Ben's clockwork glanced out of the window and fell back with a yelp. The huge outline of a 15th century ship loomed before his astounded eyes. A lighting flash and it was gone. He stuck his head out of the window. Was it his imagination, or did he hear a man shouting out that they were almost there? He listened closer. There was nothing, except the howling of the wind. The guy pulled his head in and shook his soaked mane of hair out of his eyes. He quickly slammed the window shut. What had he seen? He went down the stairs, pondering until his head hurt. He shook his head again. That was the last time he ate anything out of the back of the icebox.

The ship struggled across the sky. A brief lighting flash lit up the hull and the name, _The Jolly Rodger_. The name that struck fear into all on the Spanish Main and the natives of the Caribbean. The ship fought to keep a steady course in the gale. Noodler kept his eyes peeled, looking for the building. _Where was it…? THERE!_ Lights, several stories high, sparkled to the right of the ship.

"BRING 'ER DOWN!" he bellowed to the first-mate, Smee, at the helm. Smee twiddled the wheel and tiller and the ship began a slow descent. Just when it was about to smash into the roofs on either side, Smee brought it to a complete halt. Crewmen lowered the anchors. Don came to take control of the helm. He nodded to Smee who took a deep breath and started down into the bowels of the ship.

Smee moved with the balking and swaying of the ship, completely at home in a ship in the air as if it were on water. He moved down the stairs quite steadily. As he entered the corridor, he started to sweat. If only this hadn't happened, if only the Captain hadn't fallen…. He shuddered. He couldn't even bring himself to think of the '_L_' word. He stopped in front of the captain's cabin door. He took another deep breath, steadied his nerves and let himself in.

The cabin was completely dark, except for small glow of a pipe in a corner.

"Captain…" said Smee.

"Yes…?" came the hoarse voice that sounded unused to speaking softly.

"We're there…"

"So soon?" sighed the voice. "Is the dingy ready?"

"Ready and awaitn' your arrival, Cap't ."

There was a heavy sigh and a lantern was lit. By the dull glow, Smee could see a small bundle wrapped in a bright green blanket. The captain gently lifted the bundle and arranged in more comfortably in the crook of his right arm.

"Careful, Cap't." Smee warned. "That's your hook..."

"I know, you idjit!" snarled the captain as he started up the stairs to the deck. "Did ja think I'd pierce my own child?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, s-s-sir."

Silence remained as they continued up the stairs and into the teeth of the gale. They struggled to make it to the dingy. As they entered the boat, hurricane force winds pounded the tiny vassal. It began to lower. If at any point in this whole adventure that frightened Smee the most it was hanging between sky and land with nothing but old ropes to keep them on course. Just when they were halfway, the bundle let off a high-pitched wail that continued for several minutes, like a siren.

"Cap't..."

"Let her cry for a few minutes. Many a dark deed has happened this night. Let her."

Smee sat back abashed. With another lurch, he grabbed the sides of the boat with white knuckles. Soon the little girl stopped crying. The dingy hit the street with a small thud and almost spilled Smee onto the cobblestones. The Cap't however, remained perfectly balanced. Less than five minutes later, they stood in front of a pair of bottle green doors. If they listened carefully, they could hear many voices, shouting and laughing.Shadows flirted across the brightly lit windows, making it a very cozy scene.

"Well, at least she'll be happy here, sir." Smee commented in a small voice.

"Smee, keep watch." he said, not looking at his ever faithful first mate.

Smee obediently turned his back and walked out into the street. He felt the rain drops lessen. He looked up into the cloud-ridden sky and began to chew his filthy nails. He almost instantly quit.

The captain gently set the little girl on the doorstep next to a carton of milk bottles. They clanked gently as he slid his arm out from under her. She suddenly gave a high-pitched wail and began to cry again.

"Poor little one. It's almost...as if you know...what has happened." He crouched there a few mintues more before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a black drawstring bag. He placed it on her stomach and she stopped crying. With infant sweetness, she grasped the bag and pulled it to her. He gave a small laugh.

"It's the least a father can do...from my world to yours."

He pulled a note out of his pocket that was sealed with bright red wax in which the imprint of a star could be clearly seen. He set it against bundle and baby. He gently rearranged the blanket around her face. Her sad blue eyes stared out at him, eyes as blue as the ocean...eyes as unfathomable as the sea...eyes that held a spark of impishness...her mother's eyes.

He was instantly transported back to when he had first seen eyes like them. It had been a cold winter morn and she had been the only other one on the beach. Her hair was being blown about her face while she sang a song of raindrops and moonbeams. Her smile lit up the waters of the bay. It had seemed as if the whole world had frozen just to listen to her. He closed his eyes and brought that picture of dark red curls, ocean blue eyes and angelic smile to his minds eye. He smiled. His thoughts were shattered as Smee yelled, "Captain! Captain, there's a child..!"

The two pirates were gone in a flash as they heard a young girl scream from within; "Mrs. Underwood, there's two strange men outside! **Mrs. Underwood**!"

"I heard you, Lynny, I heard you!" The doors creaked open and a middle-aged woman peered out. She had peppery-red hair, soft green eyes, and oval shaped glasses. She looked around in the storms aftermath, confused. Right on cue, the baby started wailing. Mrs. Underwood immediately looked down. With a coo, she stooped down and scooped the child up into her arms. She looked around for a few more moments, as if she was hoping to see a teenage mother glancing about the lightpost. There was nobody there, of course.

"Poor little one." she murmured. "You come right inside with me. I'll take care of you, dear." She walked in, carrying the baby, note, bag and all. The doors gently closed shut behind her. From their hiding spot in the alley, the two men let out a sigh of relief. As they walked back to the dingy, Smee asked: "Sir, do you think that this is right? I mean, the child will want to know who she is, and-"

"I know, Smee, I know. I shall be back for her in twelve wintertides..."

* * *

"I will be back for her in twelve wintertides...' I tell you, George, I do not know what to make of it." Mrs. Underwood said to her husband in the large kitchen, as they read and re-read the strange note written in a spidery hand.

"Neither do I, Mora, neither do I."'said George, setting a cup of tea down by his beloved wife's elbow. He glanced at the newest edition to their family curled in Mrs. Underwood's arms. He smiled as the baby murmured sweet baby murmuring and cooed.

Upstairs in the bedrooms, the children were all gathered by the windows, gasping in wonder as they watched the ship take off and fly away. That night inspired many stories within the orphanage. And the little girl who had sparked such mystery and intrigue, slept--safe and warm in New Lives Orphanage, little knowing what a life she would lead.


	2. After the Storm Dies

Hey! It's good to be writing. I loves peoples. Especially in math class. Best inspiration ever!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Peter Pan and…blah, blah, blah.

* * *

_AFTER THE STORM DIES…_

* * *

The Jolly Rodger soared above the clouds, the Captain once again at the helm. He sailed with the skill gained from a lifetime on the high seas. The crew worked like the dogs they were, constantly watched over by his first mate and quarter-master. His ship majestically soared past clouds and stars. He looked back only once, heart aching. But then, erased such feelings from his buccaneer's heart and turned his sharp gaze to the second star to the right.

* * *

_MEANWHILE: IN NEVERLAND…(In the afternoon of course...)_

* * *

"Hey, Peter!" shouted Cubby, as he slid down the slide. He tumbled off and was immediately set upon by the twins. They tackled him to the ground and grabbed him in a fierce headlock.

"Password?" they chorused.

"Uncle, already! Uncle!" They gave his hair a final tug and bounded off to prank someone else. "Peter!" he called.

"Peter ain't here!" shouted the latest addition to the group.

"You _sure_?" Cubby asked, doubtfully.

"Of course!" said Margaret, jumping out of the hammock she had been in. She landed on the floor, her blonde hair flapping in her face. She pulled it back with a ribbon, exposing her lime-green eyes. "He went off on one of his patrols. I don't know _why_. He knows that the Indians just finished hunting and Hook ain't here and-"

"That's the thing! He's on his way back! He'll be here soon!" interrupted Cubby.

"Uh-oh..." Margaret started to chew on her bottom lip, a bad habit.

"What'll we _DO_?" wailed Cubby. Margaret bobbed him upside the head.

"Cubby, do me a favor and don't panic." He nodded, breathing hard. It was hard for him not to panic.

"HEY BOYS! GET IN HERE! LOST BOY MEETING!" she bellowed with all of her considerable lung power.

The Lost Boys came, running, sliding, jostling and fighting. She sat there for a few seconds before yelling, "SILENCE!"

They all looked at her, eagerly. They knew she was in charge while Peter was gone. Now, there are five words that the lost boys fear above all others. Margaret spoke 2 of 'em.

"Hook's back."

"Not good, not good, not good, not good!" chanted Nibs, beginning to chew on a knuckle.

She now spoke the 3 others.

"And Peter's gone."

"Oh, poopises!" cried Slightly, beginning to chew on a thumbnail.

"What are we going to DO?" wailed the twins.

"We gotta go find Peter." stated Margaret.

"But what if Hook is back and he already found him?" asked the twins again.

"Then we gotta rescue him."

"But what if we get caught?"

"We'll think of a plan."

"What if we can't think of a plan in time?"

Margaret took a deep breath. The twins always did this.

"Then we'll trust to instincts or a miracle." Her voice was getting increasingly agitated. The twins either noticed and ignored or they were just being stupid idjits.

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll just sit there and rot, won't we?"

"But what if-"

"Shut up already! Will you two stop being so melodramatic?! We've gotten out of plenty of bad scrapes before, haven't we? Now listen up and listen up good. With Peter gone, we're going to have to think for ourselves. So here's what we're going to do..."

_(Bum-bum-BUUUMM!)_

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

Peter yawned as he circled Pirates Cove. Although he was bored, he wanted to see how his prank worked out. Tinkerbell flew beside him, giggling in anticipated mirth.Thick fog had covered the island a few hours before and was just starting to lift. A few minutes (more like 15) later, he decided to go back. Hook wasn't going to show any time soon.

He was just about to fly away, when he heard pulleys squeaking and Hook bellowing at his crew. Peter quickly dove into the foliage and hid himself in the leaves. He watched ,a gigantic grin plastered on his face, as the ship sank lower, and lower and lower towards the waters surface

"Com'n...land, land land land land-land!" he muttered excitedly. He watched as the ship lowered closer and closer to the still surface of the lagoon. He heard a smallish splash, (_That was the anchor..._) a larger splash (_That was the ship..._) followed by the largest splash of all, a crash and a yell, followed by the shocked bellows of Capt. Hook.

Peter was laughing so hard he fell out of his tree. To his further amusement, he fell on top of Nibs who was the last in a procession to the pirate ship. Margaret and the others were armed with slingshots and strangely shaped water balloons. Margaret gave him a funny look as he sat on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny, Pete?"

"I'm, _hahahahahahaha,_ going to..._gasp_...have..._hahahahahahahahaha_, show..._hehehehehehahahahahaha_, you..._ahahahahahahahahaha_!"

Tink sprinkled her magic dust and they all flew to the ship. What they saw made Peter laugh harder and all the others to double up with laughter. Italian Cecco, Bill Jukes, Noodler and Smee were pulling on the legs of a half-eaten Hook. The rest of him was in the octopus's mouth. With a shout and a pop, Hook came sailing out of the octopus and the rest of the crew dumped the creature feature overboard. Hook stood there shaking with rage.

"Pan, this is all your doing!" he bellowed up at the laughing children.

"Aye, Hook! This is all my doing!"

"Come down and fight like a man!"

"I'll fight like a boy, cause I ain't a man!"

Hook shouted thing not meant for the delicate ears of normal children.

"Hook, chill. He'll always beat you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Margaret shouted to him.

Hook growled and stomped down to the stairs that lead to his cabin. He didn't need this after all that had happened. He suddenly heard a loud shout of _"GET 'EM!",_ splashes, yelling and cursing. He bounded up the stairs again and just avoided being hit with **A PINK-PAINT FILLED WATER BALLOON**.

All around him there were vivid pink splashes of color. He watched in mute horror as five more dropped and covered the poop-deck with a bright yellow. Peter swooped and heaved more, filled with green, at the crow's nest. Hook stared, helpless as Margaret loped one at the helm. It exploded and a pastel purple dripped down and covered the helm and floor.

The children flew off, clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Hook stared about him. He stood there in disblief, looking at his crew, of whom were covered in either hot pink, cheerful yellow, mellow purple or shocking green. His ship...his prized possession. It looked like someone had gotten a bad case of spring fever and badly painted a child's room. Just when he was about to order clean-up, Tink flew up with one of her fairy friends. To Hook's horror, it was a green fairy, a fairy of plants.

"_NOOOOOOOO_! Shoot that bloody pixie!" he bellowed.

Too late. She wiggled her fingers and instantly, the mast and rigging were covered with vines and flowers. Guess what colors..?

The fairies flew away twinkling with laughter.

"I...hate...Peter Pan..." Hook growled through clenched teeth. He then yelled at his crew to clean up.

"But, capt'n, what'll we do about...about...the fl-...the fl-...the flo-the..."

"Let them rot, then rip them off."

The crew began to jump into the bay to scrub the paint from them.

"I don't believe this." groaned Bill Jukes. "I've already had me seasonal bath! Bathing too much ain't healthy!"

Italian Cecco marched up behind him.

"You wanna ta be pink forever?"

"No."

"Then get in!" he bellowed, shoving him overboard. When all of the pirates were in, Margaret flew overhead, (Invisible, thanks to the fairy queen) and dumped bottles of perfume down upon them. Noodler raised his head and sniffed.

"Does..._sniff_...anything..._**snort**_...smell funny to you?" He and Cecco looked at each other.

"Ya mean...?" They looked at the water. There was a light pink shimmer upon the surface. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They bellowed as they hurled themselves out of the water. Soon all the pirates stood dripping on the deck. They smelled like a floral bouquet. Margaret's laughter rang through their ears as she flew off.

Margaret flew back to Peter who was waiting in the forest as the invisiblity wore off.

"I think that they have had enough," she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Besides, Tiger Lily invited us to a pow-wow at sunset. I said we'd go."

So the kids all flew off for some old-fashioned fun as the pirates tried to figure out how get rid of paint, flowers and perfume.

* * *

Hey all! What's up? I hate end-of-school-year-projects! My teachers are evil. Oh well. School is almost out! PARTY!

P.S. Review, please!


	3. Drama! And a bullfrog named King Kong

Hello…sorry this took so long, but I was grounded until the end of the school year, then my computer busted and we had to get a new one. Anyway, here we are!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Peter Pan…duh!

* * *

_11 and half years later..._

* * *

Vanessa looked at the school building. Spring had just sprung so the flowers were just starting to bud and the birds were returning. But these beauties were lost in the revengeful eyesight of Vanessa. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkled with impishness and revenge. Her long waist length black hair was pulled back with a green ribbon into a low-hanging ponytail. Her shirt was a green, blue and yellow tie-dye she had made herself. Her blue bell-bottoms had flower patches on the knees. She clutched her backpack to her as she climbed the walk-way to the school. It was 7:45 am, fifteen minutes before everyone else started to get here. She quietly eased open the door and slipped inside. She tip-toed down the hall to the teacher's lounge. She patted a large bulge in the front pocket of her pack.

"_Miss. Miller will regret giving me a detention._" she thought viciously.

She paused outside of the lounge and listened carefully. Within two minutes, she heard Miss. M's high titter of laughter. She snuck off down the hallway, towards rm. 192. She eased the door open and slipped inside.

She quickly walked to Miss. M's desk, slipping out her taped up pencil-box as she did so. She jerked the box open and reached inside and drew out her secret weapon. "Shhhhhh..." she whispered to it. "I don't want to get caught yet." She opened Miss. M's attendance drawer and slipped her weapon within. She grabbed her back-pack and was outta there! She sped down the corridors and hallways, flying out of the double-doors when she came to them. She was at the corner of the street in no time flat.

She met her friends, Betty and Betsy there, and walked back to the school, gossipping. Betty and Betsy were blonde, green-eyed identical twins. The only way to tell them apart was that Betty wore her hair short and spiky, while Betsy's was in one long braid that touched her mid-back. Betsy did piano and violin, while Betty did football and lacrosse. But they both made straight A's and loved chocolate ice-cream.

As they neared the school-building, Vanessa leaned in, secretly. "You know those big bull-frogs that live in the park's pond?"

"Yeah," Betty said eagerly. She loved a good secret.

"_Ewwwwww_...what do you want to talk about them for?" complained Betsy

Vanessa looked both ways before replying, "I put one of them in Miss. M's attendance drawer."

"You **_what_**?" hissed Betsy.

"I put King Kong in Miss M's attendance drawer."

Betsy looked totally astonished, while Betty laughed her head off. "King Kong, yet!" she howled with glee. "The biggest bull-frog ever caught by two girls!"

"Yeah," Vanessa smiled. "He _is_ big, isn't he?

"Are you kidding me?" Betsy hissed viciously. "What happens if you get caught? _Woof!_ There goes your perfect record and your chance to get on the Honors Society!"

"My record was shot yesterday when she gave me that detention. Let's just call this a little educational fun."

"You are the devil." Betty said, her eyes glistening with tears of mirth.

"Thank you," Vanessa said, giving a small mock bow. When she looked up, Betty noticed that her eyes had a spark of red dancing in the iris. One moment it was there, the next, not. Betty blinked. Probably just a reflection of something or other.

They walked up the stairs of the school building as the first bell rang. Betty and Vanessa continued on as Betsy went to music class. They walked down the hall-way, gossiping about who had asked who out, who had gotten into a fight in the halls, who had started a food-fight, but both were aching to talk about the totally awesome prank.

As they entered rm. 129, they were confronted with almost a full classroom. They took their seats, that just so happened to be right across the aisle from each other. For the last few minutes of class looking at each other, then at the attendance drawer, then around the classroom and back again.

When their eyes met for the fifth time, Betty noticed the red-spark again, but this time, it was slightly larger, and when Vanessa giggled, it seemed a little...bit...evil? Betty pondered about this for a few seconds, but then, Miss. Miller walked in and everyone fell silent. You could have heard a fly land. Betty looked over at her friend to see her clench her fists on her desk and look wickedly at the teacher. Although Betty couldn't see her eyes, she would bet her full allowance that they were positively glowing with the red spark.

Miss. M rapped the desk with her ruler and the entire 7th grade class stood up. The principal came over the intercom and said hello and gave some very dull announcements. Then everyone sat down and Miss. M. reached for her attendance drawer. Vanessa was staring at her unblinking. This was it...her big moment...

* * *

WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! How's this for a cliffhanger? I really hate computers sometimes but oh well! :Skips off humming happily:


	4. The End of Frog Drama and a Necklace

Hello again! Thanks goes out to tinks-belle for being my biggest fan for this story! So this chapter is dedicated to her! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Oh, and P.S... I spelled Betsy's name wrong for half or more of my last chapter...sorry!

Oh, and P.S.S...in the last chapter, I meant to say **12** years later...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Must I repeat myself…?

* * *

Miss. M. slowly opened up the attendance drawer and...King Kong leaped out with a deafening _**cccrrroooooaaaakkkkkkk**_!

Miss. M. screamed bloody murder. King Kong landed on her blouse. She screamed even louder. Since she was sitting, King Kong fell off her blouse and onto her skirt. He sat there, croaking. She screamed even louder (if possible) and jumped up, still screaming. She gave him a swat, King Kong fell to the floor, and hopped away. He hopped in between desks, under them and even on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. Girls screamed just like Miss. M. when he came near them and scrambled on top of their desks. Boys laughed and scrambled after him, crawling on all fours.

To Vanessa's continued amusement, Betty joined in. She crawled around with the best of them, arms outreached. Finally, she stood up, locked her eyes on her target, and dove. Her hands closed around the giant bull-frog. He let out a squawk/croak sound.

That was Vanessa's cue to start laughing uproariously. Then the boys started, then some of the girls began to giggle. Miss. M. sat down, panting. She put a shaking hand to her brow and sent Chuck West to get her some coffee from the teacher's lounge. Chuck returned with a cup of coffee, some sugar and some creamer. Miss. M. ignored the condiments and gulped her coffee down black. A few minutes later, she had regained her composure, just like everyone else. Vanessa wiped tears from her eyes and gave the occasional giggle. She looked at Betty who had put the frog in her pencil box and was putting it in her bag.

"Miss. Franchester. Just what do you think you are doing with that abomination?" demanded Miss. M., glaring narrow-eyed at Betty.

Betty looked up guiltily. "Well, Miss. Marris, this bull-frog belongs to a friend of mine. I was hoping I could return it to him." Miss Marris looked a little bit suspicious."It's his pet you see." Betty explained.

"Fine, fine. Just don't take it out during class."

Vanessa and Betty looked at each other with a amazement. _She actually bought that lie...?_Vanessa shook her head and turned back to the lecture about the Industrial Revolution. She took a few notes, then fell into a stupor.

* * *

_Later at lunch..._

* * *

Vanessa related the entire..._ahem!_..."incident" in all of it's hilarious detail to the 7th grade table at lunch. Boys ignored the slab of chicken, cold potatoes and greasy green beans to listen to Vanessa tell her story. Girls picked at their food, pretending not to listen, but they really _were_ paying attention.

"...just then, Miss. M. opened the attendance drawer and out popped Mr. King Kong! He landed on her blouse with a wet plop and she screamed bloody murder for as long as thirty seconds straight."

She paused, hearing the laughter. The laughter suddenly cut off as if with a knife. They were all staring behind her. She slowly turned her head around and saw the headmaster, Mr Johnson, standing directly behind her. He looked down on her, a frown on his face. She gulped. He cracked a small smile.

"No need to look so terrified." he said. "I'm just here to tell you that Mr. Underwood is here to pick you up." He walked away, humming a Beatles song to himself. Vanessa stood up, mystified. Why was Mr. Underwood here? It was her birthday, but he never took the kids out of school for their birthdays. She picked up her pack and followed in the Headmaster's wake.

* * *

Mr. Underwood was waiting for her outside the office. He took her pack from her and nodded to the headmaster. "Nice talking to you, sir. "

Mr Johnson smiled at Vanessa. "I hope she'll be back soon. Good-bye Vanessa." She nodded back, totally confused Mr. Underwood lead her off to the car.They drove off. She looked at him in the review mirror. He was concentrating on the road, but he was looking back occasionally. Finally he spoke.

"I'll bet you're wondering why Mr. Johnson said, 'I hope she'll be back soon.' hmm?"

She nodded.

"I told him I had come to pick you up because you were sick."

She sat and blinked a few times. "But, I'm not sick."

He sighed. "I know."

"You lied?"

He sighed again. "Yes."

She sat in the back, totally shocked into silence. Mr. Underwood lied? He lied? It didn't seem like a big deal when Betty lied to Miss. M., but now...it seemed like the dirtiest thing on the planet. She began to chew on a nail, which was what she did when she wanted to think heavily.

"Mr. Johnson...?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

He ignored the question and instead asked another one. "What's your favorite restaurant?"

"The Quicky Stop."

He drove there and got her her favorite meal, which she couldn't help but eat. I mean, it was her favorite, a cheeseburger, seasoned fries, a malt and an ice-cream. She finished eating as they drove up to New Lives Orphanage and as she walked up the front stairs, she got a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked all around, but there was no-body there.

She entered the freshly painted green doors and entered her home. She smiled as she smiled the familiar smell of baked goods, the hickory from the fire-place, the fresh, meadow scent of the laundry. Mr. Underwood lead her to the study, which was the library, where Mrs. Underwood was waiting for her. In her lap was a small black draw-string bag. Vanessa sat down, flipping her hair over a shoulder, like she had seen the models do. Mrs. Underwood looked at her rather sadly.

"Vanessa, today is your 12th birthday. There is something I need to tell you and it starts with this bag." She handed it to her. Vanessa slowly opened it and into her palm fell a small necklace. It was a gold chai, with a small gold cross. Obviously, once upon a time, it would have fit over her head quite nicely, but now, it was a little more than a choker. She held it up to the sunlight streaming through the windows into her lap. It sparkled and shimmered like a living thing. Mrs. Underwood gently took it from her and fastened it around Vanessa's neck.

"Vanessa, I found you holding this the night you arrived on our door-step. You were holding it to your heart as if you would never let go. I also found a note that told me that you had a father. A father who was living. And he said he would return within 12 wintertides."

Vanessa sat, gently touching the small gold cross as she listened to Mrs. Underwood tell the story of how she had found her and everything. Little did she know, but a young boy was looking through the window at her, playing with the necklace. He gave a impish grin and vanished.

"It's her alright, Tink." he said to the fairy next to his shoulder. The fairy tinkled with agreement. He said, "Guess we'll have to wish her a Happy Birthday later, huh?" The fairy laughed.

* * *

I am so totally in love with...dark chocolate. I think it's my new fave. Hmmmmmm...anyone ever try M&M cookies with nacho cheese? My friend does it and it is so totally gross looking!


	5. PARTY!

Honestly, the way that people dress these days! Baggy pants, piercings everywhere! I am disappointed in this generation. What are we coming to? (Panics!) AHHHHaaaaaahhhhAAHHHHHHaaaAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAA! (tarzan yell.) okay, i'm better...I think.

* * *

Disclaimer...Blah, blah, blah, blah I own nothing P.P...

* * *

Vanessa sat in her room that she shared with 5 others, and just sat there, staring out the window. She watched as time slowly crept down the sidewalk and shadows lengthened. She watched as a bright yellow school bus rolled up to the doors and a tidal wave spilled out onto the pavement. She sighed, got up and got into bed, pulling the covers over her head. She closed her eyes and tried to doze off. The door banged open and the girls came in laughing and talking. Suddenly a hush fell over them. They began to tip-toe around the room, trying to be extra quiet, because Vanessa could get mighty moody when she was awaken from sleep. They put their school-bags down, whispering.

"Why doesn't she feel good?" Jilline, the worrier. She was so sweet sometimes, but other times rather annoying.

"Who knows, maybe it's a contagious diease." Molly, the morbid one. She wore black pants all the time and enjoyed reading horror stories to others.

"Oh, I doubt it. It's probably just her time of month." Veronica, the female body know-it-all. She was the oldest one in the room, so therefore acted as if she knew everything. Which she didn't.

"She probably just tired." Laurel, the motherly one. She was the one who held cold compresses to burning foreheads, made tea for scratchy throats and tended to brusied and cut knees when Mrs. Underwood couldn't.

Sally, the youngest one, shook her head of brown curls and suggested that they go bake cookies for when Vanessa woke up.

"In a bit. We have to talk about...you-know-what."

"But what if she's awake?" wondered Molly, peeking at the sleeping form.

"She's not." said Veronica.

"How do we know?" said Molly, forgeting that she hated to argue.

"Just be quiet! Now when she wakes up, Sally, you'll convince her to come downstairs. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Everyone else, get the items and met me downstairs in the kitchen." There was a mass scurrying, boxes opening and closing, backpacks being unzipped and zipped up again, the door opened and closed. Then all was quiet.

* * *

Two hours later, Vanessa stirred. She sat up, yawned and gave her hair a rough combing with her fingers. That had been a good nap. She almost felt better. She then realized that Sally was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book.

"What'cha reading?" Vanessa asked. She was always curious about books.

"The Seventh Room. It's about these 7 sisters who have some really nice names, like Gold and Silver. The youngest is Carrots-and-Cream. Anyway..." she told her about the cruel king who married the 7 sisters one at a time and came back in one year to say that that sister had died doing what she did best. When he married Carrots-and-Cream, she figures out how to stop him and free her sisters each of whom are under a spell. And of course, they lived happily ever after. "By the way, Happy Birthday." Sally smiled.

"Thanks, but I really don't feel like celebrating." Vanessa said, getting up and going back to the window. She stared out of it. If she had looked a few more inches to the right, she might have noticed a strange shadow on the roof. But of course she didn't.

"You don't feel like celebrating? Now I know something's wrong." Sally said, walking up behind her. "Birthdays are always your favorite time of the year."

Vanessa sighed. Sally was right. Whether it was her birthday or someone else's she always celebrated birthdays, with cheers, home-made cakes, parties and special stories, made just for the birthday boy or girl.

"I just don't feel in the spirit." she sighed. It was true. She wasn't in the spirit for celebrating. She was too worried about the fact that she had a father out there, a father who was coming for her tonight. She looked out at the road, maybe hoping to see a car pull up in front of the orphanage.

Sally thought. There had to be a way. She just knew it. She had to get Vanessa down to the kitchen, ASAP. Suddenly, she had a brain-blast.

"Come with me. I want to show you something I made."

Vanessa sighed again, still staring out the window.

"Pleeeeeaaassssse? I won't bother you again tonight. I just want to show you. _Plllleeeeeeeaaaassseeeeeee?"_

"Oh, all right." said Vanessa.

"Yay!" Sally crowed, tying a blindfold around her eyes. Vanessa was to say the least, surprised.

"What? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Sally giggled as she lead Vanessa out the door, and down the steps. Sally was a good leader. Vanessa didn't bump into any corners or furniture or anything. while she was blindfolded.

"Okay. You ready?" asked Sally when they finally reached their destination.

"Yes. What did you want to-?"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the whole orphanage shouted, crowded into the kitchen and dining room. Purple, blue and pink balloons were everywhere, everyone had on party hats, all of her favorite foods were laid out on the table, including a giant three layered chocolate cake with strawberry frosting! Vanessa laughed.

"Why you sly little devil!" she said, gently pulling one of Sally's curls. Sally laughed as Mrs. Underwood put the Beach Boys on. Everyone began to eat, dance and party.

No-one noticed the small boy dressed in leaves sitting in the tree closest to the kitchen window. He watched as Vanessa dance wildly, a huge smile on her face. He looked at Tink, who smiled. He stood up and gently drifted up to the roof, where he would wait.

* * *

Sorry if I make Peter seem like a stalker, but it's the only way I could do this story. tinks-belle, and anybody really, what do you want to see happen? I'm open for suggestions.


	6. Dreams and a Boy named Peter Pan

Once again, it is time for a chapter dedication. This chapter, I dedicate it to one of my best friends, Christie. Thanks for the support!

* * *

tinks-belle, thanks for all of your sweet reviews, you really light them up!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.P…

* * *

Late that night, Vanessa walked up with her friends to their room. All except Vanessa collapsed into bed and fell asleep. Vanessa, however, grabbed one of her new books, ("Anne of Green Gables") and walked out onto the balcony. She breathed in the cold night air. There was an unusual cold spell and the railings were covered with frost. She shivered and wrapped herself in her quilt. She sat down and began to read.

The moon moved slowly across the night sky until it was directly over a sleeping girl and a young boy spying upon her. He gently floated down and looked at her neck. He couldn't see what he was looking for. He gently took hold of her chin and slowly lifted it up. He saw the gold cross glinting in the moonlight, just like a certain hook that he was so familiar with. He gently lowered her chin and turned to the light at his shoulder.

"It's defiantly her, Tink."

She nodded and tinkled something.

"He'll be coming tonight."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Really early that morning, Peter had been hanging around the pirate ship, listening for anything strange or abnormal or something interesting in the least. What he heard had immediately interested him. It came from an open porthole. Peter had very quietly edged up to it and peeked over the edge. Inside, he quietly rejoiced. Hook himself was having a private conversation with his faithful first mate._

_"...it's tonight, isn't it Capt'n?" Smee said._

_"Yes. Tonight we sail. To New Lives Orphanage."_

_"How will we know it's her?"_

_"A small gold cross about her neck. I gave it to her. Her mother wished it."_

_Smee cleared his throat and looked embarrassed. Hook chuckled under his breath. This was her birthday. He would see her again. His daughter. He wondered how she had grown. What did she look like now? It had been 3 years that he had last seen her at an ice-cream parlor. She had had short black hair and freckles. He smiled. He still remembered her laughter as one of her friends told a joke._

_"But before that, there are certain things to attend to. Like that room. And of course, if you blockheads ever get an opportunity, and don't mess it up, KILL PETER PAN!"_

_That explosive explicative had burst forth so violently that Peter tumbled back from the pothole and fell into the bay. When his head broke the surface, the pirates were pointing a cannon in his direction. Grinning, he exploded from the water and vanished into the sky._

_End flashback..._

* * *

Vanessa gave a little moan and rubbed her eyes. _Whoa-what happened?_ Oh, she had fallen asleep. She laughed at herself, and picked up the book that had fallen from her fingers. She rubbed her eyes again and stood up. The quilt fell from around her shoulders and she stared in open amazement at the railings and ground. A blanket of snow had fallen. An inch or more lay on the ground and it was still falling. She looked around with amazement. Snow had never fallen on her birthday before. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. A flake gently glided onto it and she tasted something different. She couldn't place it. Was it...no...it couldn't be..._magic?_

_Skkrruuurrkkk._ She whipped her head up. Someone had just slid on the roof above her head. She listened intently for a few seconds. No, nothing more. She shook her head. It was probably just a animal or something. She smiled again and gathered up the quilt which lay at her feet. She walked in. She closed the door and locked it. She climbed into bed and fell asleep still smiling.

* * *

_Vanessa's Dream..._

_Vanessa opened her eyes. She was on a hillside. She stood up and looked around. She was on an island, jungle surrounding the ground underneath the hill. The sky was red and the grass was purple. She looked to the right and saw a ship, floating in the air. The skull and cross-bones flew from its mast. _

_Skulls suddenly appeared around her head and danced around chanting a song she didn't understand. She struck out at them, and they vanished. She began to walk and little by little things got stranger. Little balls of light came out and danced around her, tugging at her hair, putting vines around her waist and flowers in her hair. _

_As she walked on, she saw a band of boys walking through the jungle, followed by a band of murky unclear figures, followed by a tribe pf Indians, followed by a crocodile. It was all so strange. She continued to walk. She came to a divide in the path she had been taking. She took the left path and walked for a while. _

_Soon, she came to a cave. She walked in and found a shell. It talked to her and showed her a picture of a blacked out man with a feather in his hat and a sword by his side. A voice echoing within her head told her that the man that bore this shadow was her father. A scrapping noise echoed inside the cave and a squeak of the window..._

_End dream_

* * *

Vanessa wrenched awake. The window was open. How could that be? She had closed it and locked it. She returned to it and looked out. Nothing--again! She groaned with frustration and closed and locked it again. She turned around and saw someone in the room. Only, he wasn't on the floor. _He was floating. In the air. 5 feet above the ground._ She opened her mouth to scream, and the boy flew down with lighting fast speed and clapped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes bugged out of her head with fright.

"Shsssssssh." he whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Sorry."

He took his hand off and smiled disarmingly at her. She was breathing hard and fast. "Who are you?" she hissed in a panic.

"Peter Pan." he said, giving her a bow. "And you?"

She blinked. Who hadn't heard that name in their dreams? She knew that he would never cause any harm to one of his own kind. "Vanessa." she said.

He sat on her bed. She shoved his dirty feet off. He put them in the air."We have a lot to talk about and not much time." She nodded and he began by relating what he had heard this morning. When he had told her that he had been following her around all day, she got really freaked out.

"You have been following me around all day?!" she practically screamed. "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

"No," he said in an off-hand manner that told her that many people had asked him the same question. She shook her head. "Alrightly then, and why have you been doing this?"

"Well, ya see, it's my duty to protect and serve all children everywhere!" he cried, striking a noble pose. He looked so ridiculous that Vanessa couldn't help it, she giggled. He slumped down dejectedly. The picture of hurt on his face was so funny that she laughed again. He chuckled. She grinned at him and he grinned back. Suddenly, they heard the squeaking of pulleys and the flapping of sails. They looked at each other with horror. He was here.

* * *

Hello, this is no longer my most popular story. "Long Road To Happiness" is. Oh well. Yay for me! Review...please...I know I can count on you tinks-belle! But if you like me so much, why aren't I on your faves list? You wound me...sniff...wahhhhhhhhhhh!

But I know I can count on you, right?


	7. Hook Finally Arrives

Hola! I dedicate this chapter to my second biggest fan and just as large an Abarat lover as me...Candy Quackenbush!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Pan related...

* * *

Hook eased open the window. He cast his glance around. _Where was she…? Ah! _Right near the window. He looked at the still form, encased in sheets. He could tell it was her, from the black hair leaking out of the opening. He smiled. Finally, after 12 years...his daughter.

Vanessa stirred. She reviewed the plan in her head. Peter was laying in wait on the ceiling. When she felt Hook above her, she was to grab her pillow and give him a good whack. Then Peter would drop down and shove his hat over his head. Then they would fly out and Peter would lead her to a hiding place so he could lead Hook back to Neverland. She still thought that this was some sort of waking dream, but Peter had such an air of command around him that she couldn't help it.

But...why did she want to see the face of Hook? It was such a powerful yearning. She tried not to...but..oh, she couldn't help it! She twisted over and opened her eyes.

She had opened her eyes. She was looking directly at him. He swallowed. He was suddenly so nervous.

"Vanessa...?" he asked.

Vanessa blinked in astonishment. That silhouette! It was the exact same as the shadow the shell had showed her! The hat with the feather, the sword, the long cloak, the hook was new...but still...Peter's greatest enemy...was..._her father! _She stared at him. He stared back at her. Then he spoke her name.

"Vanessa...?"

She screamed. This was just too freaky! She screamed again and Peter dropped down unto Hooks head. He pulled the hat over his head as planned. He then grabbed Vanessa's hand and dashed out onto the balcony. He took off into the night, dragging Vanessa behind him. Once they were safely on the roof of a nearby house, Peter turned to her, his eyes questioning.

"Why'd ja scream like that? And why didn't you hit him with your pillow?"

She sat there, staring off into the night. She didn't answer.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?"

She still didn't answer. She drew a great shuddering breath and whispered, "My father..."

"Wha?"

"My father." She said more firmly. "My father."

"Who-?"

"My father!" she cried. Peter clapped his hand over her mouth again. What was she thinking? Pirates were looking for them! He quickly flew them to another roof.

"Okay," he said, alighting on the tiles. "Explain. Who's your father?"

She murmured something that he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Hook." she said, louder.

"What?!" he cried, disbelievingly.

"Hook." she said even louder. "Hook is my-"

Peter clapped his hand over her mouth again. He stared at her. She stared back. "You mean to tell me that Hook is your..?"

She nodded.

"But-but you were in an orphanage!"

"Yeah. I was a door-stop baby. Left there 12 years ago on this very night."

"Whoa. Freaky."

"Defiantly. This is unbelievable."she said, holding her head in her hands. "My father is alive."

"Hook's your dad?"

"I was waiting all day for him."

"Hook's your dad?"

"I can't believe it."

"Hook's your DAD?"

She gave him a glare. "You just can't get over that, can you?"

He had a stunned look on his face. "Hook is your dad?"

She sighed, and pushed him off the roof. "Yahhhhhhh!" he yelled, flying back up. "What'd ya do that fer?"

"You were like broken record. I had to snap you out of it some-how." she giggled. "You screamed like a girl."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Believe it or not, Pan, you did."

Peter whirled around to confront Hook, sword drawn and hook menacing. Peter drew his sword and threw himself at Hook, yelling to Vanessa, "Quick, fly!" Her instincts told her to fly, and she did. The clang of steel upon steel rang through the night.

She went back to the balcony of her room and entered. She looked under her bed and pulled her cricket bat from underneath. She didn't close the window this time. She slowly walked around the room, bat upraised. To her surprise, all the girls were sound asleep. Normally, if anything made a noise, they would be awake and kicking. But they lay there, dead asleep. She considered that odd. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a bear-hug. She screamed and kicked.

"Lemmego! Lemmego! Put me down you sneaky snake! Put me DOWN!"

"Now, miss. Please don't fuss so." said a nervous voice. "Capt'n told me to-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR CAPTIAN TOLD YOU! **PUT ME DOWN!**" she began to thrash and the person could barely hold her.

"Miss, please..."

"Vanessa? What the-?" she glanced over her shoulder. Sally was awake. She was sitting up in bed and was looking at her, trapped.

"Sally! Help me!"

Sally leaped up and grabbed the cricket bat that she had dropped. She ran up wielding the bat.

"Uh, oh.." said the man, as he speedily backed up. Sally was gaining. She ducked her head a little as she ran. Vanessa immediately threw her head forward onto her chest.

_CRACK!_ The cricket bat connected with the would-be-kidnappers skull. He instantly released her and she kicked him in the chest, sending him downwards. He thudded to the floor. Vanessa got her first look at Hook's most faithful crewman. Smee.

Just then, three other pirates entered the room. Sally screamed, and dropped the bat. Vanessa scooped it up and threatened them with it. They laughed and drew their weaponry. Vanessa gulped. In front of her face were cutlasses and swords and a few pistols. Sally clutched her arm with fright. Where was Peter when you needed him...?

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger. Aren't I wicked? This enough Hook for this chapter, tinks-belle? I hope so...

_**CONTEST TIME!**_

Alright all you readers out there. I'm having a contest. Whoever can give me the best idea to use in this story gets their name used in my story as a character! Just tell me what you want to happen and if it's good enough, I'll use it with your permission!


	8. A Fairy Sister and A Bag of Dust

Alright! Since nobody answered my contest besides tinks-belle and Jennifer, I'm gonna use both ideas! Thanks girls!

**New Character**!...Jennifer: Neat and tidy girl that lives with Peter at the moment and befriends Vanessa.  
**New Character**!...Tinksbelle: Tinkerbell's sister!

P.S...This Hook is sorta"Peter and the Starcatchers" /2003 P.P movie. Basically, handsome and brave. Good pirate captain gone bad.

* * *

Vanessa eyed the pirates and their weapons before her. She gulped as moonlight hit a sword and lit it up horridly. She felt Sally hiding behind her and knew that she had to protect the younger girl. She looked at the pirates again. They seemed too tough for her, a twelve-year old girl. She took a deep breath. Peter was probably younger than her and he fought them on a daily basis! She took another breath.

Oh well...what doesn't kill you, strengthens you. She closed her eyes and whacked out at the nearest pirate. Quite by accident, she hit his hand, knocking the sword from his hands. He wrung his hands in the air, trying to rid them of the burning stinging. The others looked at her with a amusement on their faces. She raised the bat and they took a step backwards, then forwards. She took a step forward and they backed up some more.

Suddenly, one of them took out a bronze whistle and blew. A clear high note echoed in the cold air. For a nanosecond nothing happened. Then, Hook was at the window, breathing heavily. He stared at them, then turned to his men.

"Get them aboard the ship." he rasped. The pirates then encircled the girls. Sally clung to Vanessa, whimpering. Vanessa raised the bat again, ready to go down swinging.

* * *

Peter shook his head, slightly dazed. It had happened so fast. One second he was fighting Hook, the next, he was on the ground stunned and Hook was gone. Tinkerbell fluttered up and flitted about his head, asking if he was alright.

"Uh-uh." he said, still dazed. "I-I'm sooooo dizzy..." The world was spinning. Suddenly, Tink turned into two different balls of light. One was the normal light white/silver but the new one...it was a pure white, with a sprinkling of silver on the edges. The fairy had long blonde hair, dragonfly wings and a dress possibly even shorter than Tinks. Tink went into a furious tirade at the newcomer.

"Tinkerbell, chill out a little. I'm here, big deal, ok let's get on with it. Who's the boy?"

Tinkerbell tinkled something not very nice.

"Don't worry. I'm so not interested. You can keep your pathetic human. But don't tell me you can't heal him yourself."

Tinkerbell was starting to turn red with anger.

"Okay, okay, I'll heal him." She turned to Peter. "Hi, Tinksbelle, older sister to Tinkerbell. I can heal, she can't, so just sit still."

* * *

Vanessa leaned against the mast in disbelief. They had encircled them so much that they had gotten her aboard the ship without her knowledge. She looked at Hook, her eyes distrustful. Was this really her father, or what?

Sally started crying, her face pressed against Vanessa's shirt. Vanessa awkwardly patted the mop of curly brown hair. Vanessa watched the pirates. Now that they had her aboard, they were leaving them alone. They seemed to know that they couldn't get off the ship without injuring themselves, so why bother? She sat down, and Sally switched from her side to her shoulder to sob into. Vanessa was confused and a little worried. What had happened to Peter?

Suddenly, out of no-where, there came a cry. "VANESSA!" Vanessa looked up and lo and behold, there was Peter, flying right over her head. Ok...twenty feet over her head. Still...

"Com'n!" He hollered, throwing down a bag. She opened it and looked inside. There was a small amount of fairy dust there, just enough for one person. She immediately dumped it on Sally.

"Think of something happy, Sally! Think of something happy!" Sally closed her eyes and screwed up her face with concentration. She began to rise off the ground. Pirates tried to catch her but she rose up too fast. Peter caught her by the hand and rose up above the masts and rigging.

"I'll be back for you!" he called.

"Just take care of Sally!" she yelled back. The pirate ship took off with a flash of sparks. Vanessa stood on the deck, watching Peter vanish into the night sky, Sally shrieking with joy. Vanessa smiled. Then, someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her below.

* * *

Shorta short I know, but Florida weather stinks! Storms every afternoon. Lightning included. I hate them...


	9. Owwww!

Okay…another speedy update! I love this! This is now officially my most popular fanfic! Yay! Whooooo! Promotions! Hehehehehehehehheee! Thanks tinks-belle! Spread the word people! Frodoschic1313 is in the house!

P.S...Peter doesn't know that Vanessa is Hooks kid. He only thinks that she was a target for some reason, but he doesn't really ask questions. Isn't that _cuuuuuute_? I love that kid!

* * *

oK...where was i again...?

* * *

"I'll be back for you!" he called.

"Just take care of Sally!" she yelled back. The pirate ship took off with a flash of sparks. Vanessa stood on the deck, watching Peter vanish into the night sky, Sally shrieking with joy. Vanessa smiled. Then, someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her below.

"Ow!" she squeaked, as the hand gave her an Indian burn. "Let me go!"

"Not while you're an interest to Pan." growled a voice that was...higher than the others?

Vanessa tripped and rolled down the stairs, dragging her captor with her. They landed at the bottom with a thump, and a scrape. Vanessa grabbed her knee. "Owwwww..." She looked at the scrape. It was so bad that her pants had been ripped. She looked at the blood seeping into the ragged cloth. What a strange color...sort-of...well..._does this color have a name? _she wondered. The person stood up, holding their elbow and tossed back their hair to reveal..._a girl!_

The girl had flashing gray eyes, a small nose, longish platinum blonde hair, and a hard thin line for a mouth.

"You little brat! You did that on purpose!" her voice was gravely and hard.

"I did not! You were pulling me so hard that I couldn't keep my balance! I couldn't help it!"

"Oh..." said the girl, eyeing Vanessa's knee. "You're bleeding..."

"So kind of you to notice."

The girl cracked a smile and her eyes sparkled a tiny bit. "Just sit there for a few. I'll be back."

What else could she do? She sat there in the gathering darkness, holding her knee and wiping away a tear or two.

* * *

Peter eyed the girl flying beside him. She kept looking behind her to the ship.

"Is Vanessa alright? I do hope so."

Peter sighed. "I'm sure she's fine. I only met her for fifteen minutes, but I could tell that she could keep herself out of trouble. She has a certain spark in her eyes."

"Yeah," Sally said, swiping at a stray curl. "Sometimes it turns red."

"Huh...?" Peter remarked, looking at her.

"Sometimes it turns red." Sally repeated calmly, doing a loop-de-loop.

"Turns_...red_? Her eyes, or the spark?"

"The spark."

Peter's eyes widened with astonishment. He quickly turned to Tinksbelle and held a whispered conference with her. She turned around and flew at all speed back to the ship. Tinkerbell sighed with relief and snuggled closer to Peter. Sisters were such jerks.

* * *

The pirates were too busy trying to keep the flying ship on course to notice a fairy flying amongst them. Tinksbelle darted under arms, between legs, around heads and avoided Hook. She darted down the hold staircase and at the bottom confronted Vanessa, still waited for the girl pirate.

"Vanessa!" she called, flying down to her shoulder.

"Tinkerbell?" Vanessa said, looking at her.

"No, you idiot! I'm Tinksbelle, 'e' at the end, Tinkerbell's older sister."

"Oh..."

"I have a question to ask you. Are you-"

"Yo, kid! Who you talking to?" the girl pirate rounded the corner, carrying medical supplies. Tinksbelle vanished with a puff of smoke and a small bell sound.

"No-one."

"Hmm." the girl said, looking around. "I don't think I believe you."

"Believe what you want to believe, all I know is that I am in total pain, and you aren't doing a thing about it!"

This time, the girl laughed, a pure sound. She bent down and took a bottle of brown stuff and a roll of cloth from the bag.

"I'm Flamefox, by the way." she remarked as she began to dress the wound.

"I'm-"

"Vanessa I know."

"How do you know?"

"Trade secret. There! Good as new."

"Huh!" Vanessa said, looking at her knee. It was swathed in bandages and didn't hurt anymore. She gingerly stood and put weight on it. No pain.

"Groovy. You're good. I didn't even feel you bandaging it!"

Flamefox smiled a small smile of self-pride. "You learn a few things when all the boys on this ship are terrified of a doctor, even if she's fought alongside them, or she's treated them before. Boys are such idiots."

"Most boys are." Vanessa replied, following Flamefox down the corridor to a door. Flamefox opened it and Vanessa stepped inside.

"WHOA!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Pretty nice room you've got. Better than what we get."

* * *

WHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAA!


	10. A Story

Yay! Two in one day! tinks-belle, you inspire me to do more than i thought i could do! Thanks. Didn't think I'd get this far with this story. I owe you one big time.

* * *

Alright...I'm gonna stall a little bit...where was I...oh yeah!

* * *

Flamefox smiled a small smile of self-pride. "You learn a few things when all the boys on this ship are terrified of a doctor, even if she's fought alongside them, or she's treated them before. Boys are such idiots." 

"Most boys are." Vanessa replied, thinking of a certain one. She followed Flamefox down the corridor a ways and watched as she opened a door. Vanessa stepped inside and Flamefox followed, closing the door behind her. Falmefox clapped twice.

"WHOA!"Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yeah. Pretty nice room you've got. Better than what we get."

Vanessa couldn't say anything, she was too amazed. It was a room the size of the one she had back at the orphanage, but it was all for her. A large persian rug covered the ground, from wall to wall. She wiggled her bare toes into the deep softness. Candles were lit upon every surface. There was a white dresser in a corner, next to a closet. On the other side of the closet was a medium sized vanity table, complete with mirror. And the bed, oh the bed! It was a large one, like the ones she had seen in princess stories. Four-postered with purple satin curtains hanging down. She walked over and placed her hand on the bed's silk coverlet. So soft, so smooth...

She suddenly launched herself into the air and landed on her bed with a _flop._ She sank into softness.

'It's a feather bed..." she whispered in amazement.

"Yea. Capt'n made sure that no expense was spared on you."

"Wow..." she said, leaping up. She dashed over to the closet and opened the doors. "Wow..." she said again, as gowns and dresses met her eyes. Fancy ones too. She closed the doors and opened the drawers in the dresser. One drawer held jeans, another shorts, another shirts, another bathing suits and in another socks. She reopened the doors, and looked at he bottom of the closet. There were all types of shoes there. Fancy ones, plain ones, sandels, and..and all sorts.

"Groovy!" she exclaimed, running over to the vanity table and pulling open the drawers. In one, there was a ton of hair stuff. In the other, there was jewerly. The sparkling jewels held her gaze. She gently ran her fingers over them. Such pretty jewels...so many...

She walked back over to her bed and flopped down again. Flamefox smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait," Vanessa called. Flamefox turned back. "What's your story?" Vanessa asked.

"Story? I have no story." Flamefox said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and turning to go again.

"You're wrong Flamefox. Everybody has a story, even you. I can see in your eyes that you have a story and a very unique one to tell. So tell me your story. I'm listening."

Falmefox turned back into the room. There was something in the eyes of Vanessa, a gentleness and understanding. Falmefox came and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're sure you don't mind hearing it...?"

"I'm ready."

"Well, when I was a kid, I was told a story about a boy who could fly. A boy who befriended fairies and mermaids. A boy who was forever young. I honestly didn't know if it was real or not, but the way Mama told it, made you believe every word she said. Then, one winter's night when I was twelve, that boy appeared at the window. I was used to staying up late, and I was reading a book. I heard a knocking, and I looked up. There he was, his face pressed against the window, bold as could be. Being as curious as I was, I opened the window and let him in. He asked me to fly away with him. I refused, knowing how Mama would worry and fuss. But he was so persisent, I caved. He and I flew off. I spent a year or morein Neverland. One day, I decided to fly back, just to see Mama. But when I got to my window, it was bared and locked. I flew down to the street and knocked on the door. A strange man answered it and told me he didn't want what I was selling. I asked him if Mrs. Vanderyell was there and if I might speak to her. 'Is that some sort of joke?' he asked. I said no. He said to me, 'Mrs. Vanderyell died a month ago.' I stood there for a few minutes, dumb with horror. I mean, I knew Mama was ill, but I didn't know she was that ill. I then collasped to the street and fainted. I woke up in the hospital a week later. Knowing how I had broken Mama's heart, I dedicated my life to mending them. I became a doctor. Peter visited once, just once. Then he forgot all about me. I had grown up too fast."

Vanessa choked back a sob as tears flooded down her face. Flamefox continued.

"I never did love. My heart was too hard. I guess when I needed somebody the most, they were never there. I healed soliders for Britian during WWII. After that, I felt my life hald no meaning. I took to wnadering, hoping to find what was lost. I then realized that what I had lost was the ability to love and believe in people. I was no longer innocent, heartless and gay. I no longer believed. But I still held fast to the memories that brought me happiness. They were mostly ones of Mama, but here and there, there was the face of Peter. Little by little, I began to hate that face. That face that was so irrestiable, that face that had laughed and held joy. That face that had never come to see me, after I discovered Mama was dead. I guess it was that hate for Peter that drew the pirates to me. They needed a doctor, I needed a home. We struck a bargain. Now, all these years later, he still doesn't recognize me. I've fought him face to face and he doesn't see me. I hate him all the more for it."

She stood and made to leave. She turned back.

"You might want to get some sleep. Capt'n will want to see you in the morning."

* * *

This made me cry to write it! It's all yoour fault tinks-belle! You wanted to know her story! Wahhhhhhh! 


	11. Peter and Sally

HOTDOG! 429 HITS! AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHAhhhhhhhh!(another Tarzan yell)Freaky cool! Ooopss. I made a mistake….the year is 1967. Thanks, Kogoro!

Ok...I'm gonna stall again...where was I...? Actually, tinks-belle, I NEED HELP! I don't know how to write Hook! I need help! Major! Anyone who knows how to write Hook, HELP!

This chapter is what happened to Peter and Sally. Stalling...hahahahaha! (_Crows!_) Whooo-hooo! (_Crows again!_)

Sally wavered in flight and Peter quickly caught her arm. She jerked awake and tugged her arm out of Peter's grasp.

"I-I can fly by myself, thanks."

Peter flew off a little ways ahead and floated. Sally was going slower and slower. Peter looked at her with a smarmy grin.

"You _SURE_ you don't need help?"

"No, I don't need help!" she snapped, kicking her legs a little.

Then, a large gust of wind knocked Sally off course and she tumbled down, down, down, towards the ocean. Peter dove at the last possible second and caught her just before she hit the water. He flew back up, dragging her along.

"Looks to me as if you do."

"Oh, alright. It's not as if I was a professional..."

Peter held her hand and gently pulled her along. She gripped his hand and kicked. Tinkerbell fluttered around her head making comforting noises, but we all know that she is too jealous to make comforting noises...Just then, a sun came into view, golden-yellow-red, it sent shimmering light shafts that looked like arrows toward an island that was so different...yet..so familiar feeling. She felt she had seen it before. But how? She had never flown before in her life, and yet...wait a minute. What was-?

Peter suddenly went into a nose dive, and jerked Sally along with him!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Peter!"

"What? We're just entering the island's magical force field! If we don't dive, we won't make it through!"

"Oh...AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Peter laughed. "Alright! We're entering the force field...NOW!"

Sally immediately felt a strong presence around her. It felt like someone had put a paper bag over her head and was squeezing her head in between two pillows! She struggled and thrashed, but it just increased. Just when she thought her lungs were gonna impolode, they were free. She gulped a lungful of pure air. She looked at Peter who was laughing.

"Man, you look like you combed your hair with an eggbeater!" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Looks like you brushed your hair with a buzzsaw!"

"Goose-head!"

"Maggot-butt!"

"Nose-picker!"

"Ummm...flea-face!"

Peter cracked up. Sally laughed along with him. They landed in a tree and Tinkerbell darted up, screaming insults at Sally. Sally looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. Peter looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. Sally didn't understand what Tink was saying, but she got the gist.

"Oh yeah? Well, it takes one to know one, missy!"

Tinkerbell lasped into silence, then screamed with fury, and dove at Sally's face, determined to scratch her eyes out! Sally instictively swated ather. Tink avoided the blow, only to be caught by Peter.

"Tink, you oughta know better! She's a guest for cryin' out loud!"

Tink tinkled something.

"You insulted her first!"

She tinkled something very softly.

"Promise?"

A single bell sounded.

"Alright then." Peter said, letting her go. Tink immediatly flew off.

"Where'd she go?"

"Back to Hangman's Tree. Which is where we're going as soon as we find the Lost Boys and stuff."

"Ok!" They shimmeded down from the tree and started walking through the forest. Many vibrant colors met the wondering gaze of Sally. Reds, yellows, pinks, blues, purples, greens and colors she didn't even have names to. Giant mushrooms grew along the path, upon which Peter would sometimes bounced. The trees were something else all together. Woodland giants that went up for she didn't know how far. The deeper they went into the jungle, the bigger the trees seemed to get. They had been walking for quite sometime, when Peter stopped, stooped to the ground and uncovered some tracks.

"What are they?" Sally whispered.

"Lost Boy tracks." said Peter slowly. "And Mollusk's"

"Isn't it supposed to be Picanilly or something?"

"Lots of kids think that and I don't know why!"

"Are thye friendly..?"

"Yeah, but sometimes they like playing war games and untilI come and rescue them, they'll keep the Lost Boys there in their camp!"

"Oh...Are we gonna resuce 'em?"

"We really don't have a choice, do we?"

"I guess not..."

"Alright then, let's go!" Peter dashed off into the jungle, leaving Sally behind! She stumbled off int eh direction Peter had taken, but she didn't catch up with him!

"Peter!" she screamed. "PETER!"

No answer. She began to genuinly painc. She began running in a direction, only to come to a dead end,then go in another direction, only to get completely lost. She stood in the jungle and listened to the sounds of wild animals, wolves and panthers and others and began to cry.

Okay...review. And as I've said before, HELP!


	12. Indians!

HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE! This is a continuation of what's happening to Sally and Peter. Review please.

* * *

Lost Boy P.O.V...

* * *

All of the Lost Boys were tied to a totem pole in the center of the Indian camp. Slightly chewed his lip since he couldn't chew his thunbnail. Thay watched as the Mollusk tribe lounged around, waiting for Peter. A little girl waddled up and smiled at Nibs. He grinned back. 

"Where es Petar?" she asked in her broken baby talk.

"Not here. Flew offyesterday morning." Nibs replied. "Don't know where he is, really."

"Mama sayths you lie. Mama sayths that Petar is still 'ere."

"He's-"

"Not." the twins said. The toddler waddled off, presumably to tell 'Mama' what they had said. Nibs sighed.

"It's a sad day boys. Captured by the Mollusks without Peter around to save us. And to make matters worse, they are approaching with fire."

"Uhhh...Nibs...?"

"What Cubby?"

"I just wet my pants..."

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!" they all screamed, edging away from Cubby as fast as the ropes would allow them.

Beautiful laughter echoed in the early dawn light. The Chieftess stood in front of them, smiling.

"Still can't control that little problem huh, Cubby?" Tigerlily said.

"Sorry, your majesty. We really don't know where Peter is." Nibs said.

"That's alright. As long as he comes to resuce you, I don't care. All I want to do is fight him. I owe him one."

"Yeah!" laughed Slightly. "You do owe him one for the last time he made you guys get trapped in your own trap! Ha! Classic!"

"Well, it was pretty funny."

"And Big Panther's face when he realized he was upside-down! Hahahahahahaa!"

She laughed again. "Better not make too much fun out of Big Panther. He is my husband after all."

"Yeah...but it was so funny!" Slightly went into hysterics. Nibs shook his head sadly while trying to hold in his own laughter. Just then, a wild Tarzan yell echoed from the trees. A shortish girl with long red hair came flying out of the jungle, did a few spins and suddenly lost control. She landed in a heap at Tigerlily's feet. The Lost Boys roared with laughter. The girl jumped up and began yelling at them.

"Shut up, you morons! I'm trying to save you!"

"Nice try Jennifer. You can't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!"

"Speak for yourself!" she snapped, then turned to Tigerlily. "Umm, would you mind letting them go..by any chance...please?"

"No, sorry, only Peter can set them free. But it was a good try."

"Thanks. Might as well tie me up now. Just don't put me anywhere near Cubby."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be anywhere near any of the Lost Boys."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are going to be the S.P.O.W. Special Prisioner Of War."

"Oh..." Jennifer looked at Tigerlily, and the gathering band of warriors at her shoulders. She gulped. "Aren't you gonna give me a head-start?"

"Nope. You know you're almost faster than us."

"Dang it..." Jennifer hissed as she suddenly bolted for the jungle. She ducked around an outstreached arm, spun away from grasping hands,jumped over some spears and leaped over a fake pile of leaves that hid a net. She had almost reached the woods, when she was tackled from behind and carried back by none other than Big Panther himself. He carried her into a separte tent and exited a few minutes later. He sat down in front of the door opening and started to smoke his pipe.

Tigerlily walked away from the Lost Boys and towards the forest. She stared at the trees, willing Peter to appear. _Where was he..? _Suddenly, her chocolate eyes sensed movement at the edge of the woods. She watched impassively as one of her warriors came out, carrying a young girl who was kicking, screaming and crying.Little Mammoth dropped her at Tigerlily's feet and walked off. Tigerlily knelt down beside the girl and studied her. Her hair was messy, her clothes were ripped and she only had one shoe on. She just sat there, sobbing.

"Look at me." Tigerlily said, poking her in the arm. The girl looked at her in astonishment.

"You can speak English...?"

"Yes. My father taught me. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Sally and my friend and Iwas captured by pirates, and Peter tossed down a bag of fairy dust and Vanessa didn't use it on her but on me, and then I started rising which totally freaked me out,then Peter took my hand and flew off with me and I don't know what happened to Vanessa, but I hope she's alright, and Peter just left me standing in the woods all by myself, so I think he's a total jerk and I love your dress, did you make it and you can tell that guy who brought me that it was totally rude to grab me from behind like that and-"

"Enough!" laughed Tigerlily. "My goodness, you certainly liike to talk hmm?"

"Yep. That's me. Everyone says I talk toomuch, I really don't think so and-"

"Ok. Do you know where Peter is at the moment?"

"Right behind you."

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I love doing that! Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Hahahahahahaaaa! 


	13. Carmelized Apples and Curls

_There was a girl I knew,  
Who always wanted to,  
Be the one to stand out from the crowd.  
Always believe that she,  
Was gonna live her dreams,  
That what went down was gonna come around._

_For all the doubters, non-believers,  
The cynical, that once were dreamers,  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes,  
And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,  
A hot tough everyday you wanna be,  
But she'll have changed her desitiny,  
Now she's a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer  
but she'll find her self,  
Cause she believes in nothing else,  
Then you'll look back, and you won't believe,  
That girl was me._

_Armed with an attitude,  
That she knows how to use,  
She's gonna get there anyway she can.  
Now she knows what she wants,  
No one is gonna stop her,  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back._

_For all the doubters, non-believers,  
The cynical, that once were dreamers,  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong,  
Who would've known_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,  
A hot tough everyday you wanna be,  
But she'll have changed her desitiny,  
Now she's a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer  
but she'll find her self,  
Cause she believes in nothing else,  
Then you'll look back, and you won't believe,  
That girl was me._

_Life is a work of art,  
You gotta paint it colorful.  
You can make it anything you want,  
Don't ever stick to any rules.  
You don't need a high IQ,  
To succeed in what you do.  
You just gotta have no doubt,  
Just believe in yourself._

_Doubters, Non-believers,  
Once were her dreamers.  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes,  
And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,  
A hot tough everyday you wanna be,  
But she'll have changed her desitiny,  
Now she's a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer  
but she'll find her self,  
Cause she believes in nothing else,  
Then you'll look back, and you won't believe,  
That girl was me.._

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen,  
A hot tough everyday you wanna be,  
But she'll have changed her desitiny,  
Now she's a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer  
but she'll find her self,  
Cause she believes in nothing else,  
Then you'll look back, and you won't believe,  
That girl was me._

That is my favorite of all songs. That girl is me. The one time teenage drama queen.

* * *

Ok, where was I with Vanessa...?

* * *

"You might want to get some sleep. Capt'n will want to see you in the morning." 

Vanessa sat on her bed and watched as Flamefox closed the door behind her. She had seen sadness in Flamefox's eyes, but she didn't know her past was this tragic. She sighed heavily, then turned down the sheets and got in. She closed her eyes and almost instantly opened them. She got up, walked over to her door and locked it. There that was better. She walked back and got back in bed. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

_Vanessa's Dream..._

_Vanessa found herself in a field of grass that swayed in a breeze. The wind spiraled, sending many scents spining around her. The grass held amny hues, mostly yellows and golds but there were also reds, blues, greens, and purples. Invisible birds sang sweetly, their songs magnified by the stillness of the day. She smiled as the sun's rays played across her face, warming her. Suddenly, she was back in the orphanage, but it was quiet, too quiet. She began to explore her home, and as she passed a window, she saw it was snowing, lightly and silently. As she walked the hallways and tip-toed in silent rooms, she became steadily aware of a presence lurking in the shadows. Brooding, waiting. Hungily. She slowly became aware that the presence was hunting her, seeking her out. She began to run. The thing behind her began to run as well. She realized that the thing was eating her dream, sucking it away into a black hole. Suddenly, the floor went out from under her. A nameless fear gripped her heart, as she heard the thing jump after her. She waited to feel razor-sharp teeth sink into her head and kill her. But all she felt was a cold blackness pour inside her, freezing her insides. She heard a crowing and it left her. The crowing sounded again. _

* * *

She jerked her eyes open. She was covered with sweat andshe was breathing heavily. She smiled. It was just a dream. That's all, just a dream. With a laugh of relief, she threw off the covers and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of purple pants and a red shirt. She pealed offher old clothes and slipped on the new ones. They fit without a problem. 

She then went to the vanity table and pulled open the drawer with the hair stuff inside it. She pulled out a brush and attacked the tangles in her hair. A few minutes later, she survaded her reflection with watering eyes. She liked the way her hair was all slick and smooth. She pulled open the other drawer and picked out some silver bangles and hoops for her ears. She heard a knock at the door. Nervously, she ajusted the bangles and opened the door.

Flamefox entered, carryinga tray of foodstuffs. There was a plate of purple and green stuff, a bowl of fruit, and a jug of something. Flamefox set it down on a table devoid of candles.

" Morning Vanessa. Good sleep?"

"Uhhhh...not so good."

"Bad dreams, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry 'bout that."

Vanessa poked at the pile of purple and green stuff. "What the heck is this?"

"Never-eggs. Scrambled."

"You want 'em?"

"Sure, you don't mind?"

"Nope." Vanessa picked up an apple as Flamefox dug into the eggs. Vanessa polished the apple on her shirt and bit into it. She squealed and swallowed quickly. She looked at the dent she had made. Laced in the white flesh of the apple were light brown lines.

"Flamefox, this apple-"

"Yeah, good isn't it?"

"What is it..?" she whispered, almost scared.

"It's a carmelized apple. Grow all over the place. Really good."

Vanessa poked the light brown lines. It was true, it was carmel. She slowly took another bite, this time chewing for a few seconds. Blissful happiness passed over her face as she swallowed. "Wow, it really is good."

"'old ya soth." Flamefox said, through a mouthful of eggs. Vanessa laughed. Later, after Flamefox had returned the tray, Vanessa sat on her bed, looking around at her new room. She just sat there thinking. Flamefox reentered the room and looked at her, her eyes questioning.

"Ya know, you'd look really good in curls."

"Really? I've always imagined myself with curls, but never tried it."

"There's always a first time for everything."

* * *

Everybody review and you might just see your name on this story! 


	14. Vanessa Finally Meets Her Father

500 hits...whoa...crazy...THANK YOU! I dedicate this chapter to tinks-belle once again! Thank you!

* * *

_The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true  
_

_The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there  
_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the one who loves me  
_

_And when you bring him my way  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right_

_

* * *

_

Thought this song was right for this story! Love ya guys!

* * *

Vanessa sat in the chair next to the vanity admiring the way Flamefox had done her hair. First, she had pulled it back in a high ponytail, then she had twisted a string of pearls around the base instead of a scrunchi. Then she had brought out a rod that she heated over some coals and twisted her hair around it. Now, her hair was a mass of tight curls that bounced and flounced. She twisted her head from side to side and watched as the curls whirled and flipped. Flamefox smiled. 

"Better than you thought, huh?"

"Totally...groovy!"

She smiled. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. They looked at each other. Vanessa got up, nervously adjusted her bangles and walked across the floor to the door. She opened it to see...Captain Hook himself. The surprise was so intense that Vanessa just stood there, not moving or blinking. She wasn't even breathing. Well, he was a very surprising figure. He was wearing a simple outfit of a white shirt with ruffles in the sleeves, and black pants that were tucked into black boots that had red outlines. He didn't have his hook in and he didn't have his hat on. He stood nervously in the doorway, fidgeting with his ruffles. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to search for answers. Hook was first to break contact.

"Ummm, would you mind if I came in?"

She shook her head, moving slightly aside. He entered slightly nervous. Flamefox quickly exited, nervous as h---. You didn't want to annoy the Capt'n when he was as high-strung as he was at the moment. He sat down on a chair near the bed. She sat on the bed, still staring at him. He cleared his throat. Oh d---, how did you introduce yourself to your daughter, for heaven's sake!

"I am Captain James Hook, ummm, this is my ship, the Jolly Rodger, and well..."

"I'm Vanessa, I like swimming, I'm pretty brave, I'm not afraid of frogs and I love pulling pranks on the people who annoy me. I also like telling stories and I like cows."

"Well, I like fighting, drinking, planning and ummm...well...hunting I guess."

She smiled. "Are you my father?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Are...You...My...Father?" she repeated, slower and calmly.

"I believe I am, yes. There is the matter of the necklace around your neck." he pointed to the small golden cross that glittered on her neck. She fingered it.

"What about it?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Mrs. Underwood gave it to me."

"Mrs. Underwood is...?"

"The caretaker of New Lives Orphanage."

"Then I am."

She blinked, looking at him. Did he know the importance of the words he spoke? Almost all of the kids dreamed of having cool parents like him, pirates, movie stars, princes, queens, people thought their parents were anything and everything. But she had a real-live pirate captain for a father. But...

"Who was my mother...?"

Hook looked down at his feet. He hadn't had to think about her for...well...a long time. But he still remembered her face. That blonde hair, angelic smile, and oceanic blue eyes...He looked up into the oceanic blue eyes that mirrored her mothers so much. He sniffed.

"She...she died. The night you were born. The night I left you at the doorstep. I had no other choice. It was either give up pirating or...give up pirating. I knew that when you were older, that you would be able to help me, and well...you know."

She smiled. "Yes," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

Vanessa was happily waltzing around her room, in total and complete happiness after learning her past and her father's. She happily danced around the room, admiring the furnishings that were hers and no-one else's.

* * *

Meanwhile... (Indian Camp)

* * *

"And, just where is Peter Pan at this very moment?" 

"Right behind you."

Tigerlily whriled around to see Peter not five feet from her. She whipped out her hatchet and Peter whipped out his dagger. They circled each other with the intention to do battle.

"Been awhile, your Majesty."

"I owe you one Peter."

"No doubt. Bring it on."

She suddenly leaped at Peter. He dodged to one side and swung his dagger at her. She spun away from it and attacked from another side. He easily avoided it and leaped on her back, bringing her down into the dust. Although she struggled, he remained on top of her, holding her down. Soon, she stopped.

"I surrender, Peter."

"'Bout time!" he laughed, getting up and holding his hand out to help her up. She took the outstreached hand and Peter lifted her easily to her feet. He walked over to the Lost Boys and cuttheirbonds. They leaped up, cheering. Jennifer came running out of the tent, cheering as well. But when she reached Peter, she whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! What took ya so long, darnit!"

"Hey, I had to bring a girl here! How was I to know that the Indians would kidnap ya!"

"You coulda thought a little bit, darn it!"

"Ow!"

* * *

Another insert... _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lies we see A_

_Aparadise untouched by man  
Within this worlds blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Softly tread the sand below your feed now _

_Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see _

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you _

_Build high the walls  
__Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here _

_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you _

_Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see._

* * *

You guys either review or i'll throw a hissy fit!


	15. Counsil of War and a New Fairy Buddy

Hey guys. Don't you be getting lazy on me. Honestly! Almost 600 hits and only 11 people review? I get multiple reviews from tinks-belle, and Jennifer only! Com'n guys. It's not that hard, just hit the little blue button that says "Go." at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. I even accept unsigned. So stop being shy! Review…

* * *

Okay...back to Peter and Sally...

* * *

BTW...this is starting to be a romance...if you do not like these...please...don't exit out...

* * *

It's only by popular demand! Don't sue me!

* * *

Okay..got off track...Peter and Sally...right...

* * *

BTW...I'm stalling... insert... 

_Look at me  
you make think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if i play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask I canm fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Wh is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart_

_But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my refletion show who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time!  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

* * *

Sally followed behind Nibs, as he followed behind Slightly, as he followed Peter and so on down the line. Sally was somewhere in the middle, for her own protection. Nibs had his dagger out and jumped at any little sound. Everyone else was slightly calmer. Sally paid no attention to them or the danger that surrounded them. All she saw was the beauty that surrounded her. From the color-changing flowers, to the steady mushrooms, to the little colored spheres of light that fluttered around the path, and around them, obvoiusly trying to see something. 

"Ack! Get away from me!" Nibs cried as one started tugging at his hair. He swated it. The fairy went spinning away. A blue one floated up to Peter and...spoke?...not in bells, nor horns, nor cymbals or any others but in... all of them together? Sally was distracted from the conversation by another fairy, a pink one. She giggled as the fairy flew in loops around her body, tickling her with it's wings. She gasped with delight, as it landed on her hair, then it spoke.

"Mind if I hitch a ride to Hangman's tree with you?"

"No," Sally said. "But you're gonna haveta tell me your name."

"My name, hmm? I'm Roseinbloom. Pleasure to meet you, Sally."

"Pleasure meeting you too." Sally giggled.

"What are you doing?" Slightly said, looking at her curiously.

"Talking to Roseinbloom, of course."

"You mean you can understand that fairy?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Cool. None of them understand me, though." Nibs commented.

"Nobody understands you, Nibs."

Nibs jumped Slightly and they rolled around on the path, fighting their heads off. Peter was instantly between them and pulled them apart.

"Guys! Stoppit! Pirates might be out there right now, and you guys are like foghorns! Stoppit!"

"Aye-aye, sir!"

"Ok, Peter."

They walking in continued silence, nobody wanting to feel the blunt of Peter's wrath. They exited out of the woods into a clearing, in the middle of which was an enormous tree. It looked very ordinary to Sally. They walked up to it and Peter placed his hand on a knot near the base. A hole opened up and one by one, the Lost Boys disappered down the tunnel. Sally stood nervously at the tunnel entrance. She didn't like the dark and this tunnel dissappered into darkness.

"Ummm, do I have to go down that...?"

"Yes."

She screwed her eyes tight and tried to summon up enough courage to go down that pit of doom. But before she was able to, she was pushed from behind. She entered the tunnel headfirst, and shot down like an arrow. She screamed the whole way down the twisting, turning, spinning, tummy-tumbling slide that was the entrance to Peter Pan's home. She flew off the end, still screaming. She performed a flip in midair and landed on the bed. She collasped to the covers and began to cry. Jennifer was immediately by her side, as well as Nibs. They sat there, patting her on the shoulder and saying comforting things, while Peter came down the slide. Jennifer snapped her head up when he landed.

"Peter! Apologize!"

He looked surprised and puzzled. "Fer what?"

"'Fer' pushing Sally down the slide when she was afraid!"

"Yeah!"

"What'd ja say Nibs?"

"Nothing, sir!"

"Better not have been. Anyway, we need to have a meeting of warriors to discuss tactics."

"Wha-?" Cubby said, scratching his head in confusion.

Peter rolled his eyes, and said, "Counsil of War! Clear enough?"

"Crystal sir!"

"Okay, how are we gonna get Vanessa off the ship? She probably don't like it there, I mean, what kid would?"

"Not me,"

"Uh-uh,"

"Wouldn't go there if ya paid me."

"So, any ideas?"

-Crickets chriping-

"Okay...guess it's up to me again."

Suddenly, Tinksbelle burst through the fairy way and zipped over to Peter and screamed, "Peter! Vanessa is-"

"In mortal danger? I knew it!"

"What-? No she's-"

"Gonna walk the plank? We gotta save her!"

"No, she's-"

"To arms men!" The Lost Boys gathered up their weapons and hightailed it up the stair way to the surface. Jennifer and Sally sat watching as the hide-out emptied quicker than you can say, "Snickerdoodle." Tinksbelle stood floating in disbelief.

"He didn't even let me get my sentence out."

"Yeah, he's like that. You get used to it." Jennifer said, handing Sally a hanky. "Feel better?"

"Sorta." Sally said sniffing. Then, Roseinbloom darted through the opening and fluttered around Sally's head.

"Ohh, Sally, are you alright? What happened? Ohh, you've been crying! You poor thing! Who hurt you? I'll rip 'em limb from limb! I'll tear their guts out, I'll-Oh I'm sorry Tinksbelle, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Vanessa isn't gonna want rescuing."

"Huh? Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because. She's Hook's daughter..."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Don't ferget! It's not that hard, just hit the little blue button that says "Go." at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. Yippee! Happy 4th of July everybody! Fireworks! Oooooooooooooooo. Pretty... 


	16. A BuildUp of Suspense

Whoa…..669 hits….you guys rock! I especially want to thank all my reviewers. Ginnay, Jennifer, tinks-belle, LoonyMoonyDylanns, Kogoro, Christie, Candy Quackenbush, Nennet, Spidey-Fan, Danny Barefoot, remind-me-again, thanks again all!

* * *

Boy, you all want to know what I'm gonna do with Vanessa and Hook, and Peter and all that. Coolness! Don't ferget, review!

* * *

BTW, Peter forgot that Vanessa is Hook's daughter. He's just so adorable like that...

* * *

insert... 

Strangers Like Me

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me_

_I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familliar about these stransgers like me_

_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her_

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know_

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_... I wanna know_

* * *

Vanessa held the sword at an arm's length, and looked along the length of the shinging blade. The setting sun sent flashes of fire across the blade like waves in the ocean. 

"The blade is an extention of the body," said Hook, observing her movements. She swung it in circles and wove patterns in the air. "It should be able to turn, block, turn, thrust, parry and hit on a dubloon." She used only one hand and her wrist flicked and the sword went sailing into the mast.

"Oopps!" she squealed, dashing to it and jerking on it. It remained frimly in the wood. "Darnit! That's the fifth time that's happened!" She jerked on it harder. Hook made a motion, to help her. "No, no. I got it!" She pulled. Nothing. She glared at it, then pulled and twisted at the same time. It came out with a _shhhuuunnnnk! _and she tumbled to the deck, the sword clasped firmly in her hot hands. Hook laughed, the smile lighting up his features. She got up, laughing as well. Smee sniggered. Hook shook his head as she walked sheepishly up to him.

"That's enough for today. Oh, and don't try the one-handed style yet. You-"

"I know I can do it! I just-"

"Need to practice." Vanessa grinned and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. Her eyes fell on the stump of his right arm.

"Daddy, what do you wear instead of a hand?"

He visibly tensed. "Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry! It's none of my business..."

"No, no. I'm just a little...well...vain about the whole thing. But, think about my name. Clue."

She thought for a second then the answer dawned on her. "A hook..?" she breathed. He bit his lip nodding. 'Here it comes,' he thought. 'Now she won't want anything to do with-'

"GROOVY! Can I see it? Huh, can I, please?"

He blinked with surprise. Definately not the reaction he was expecting.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, com'n! Please, please, please. please! _PPPPLLLEEEAASSSSSEEEE?_"

"Oh, alright, alright!"

"Yay!"

She followed him into the stairway.

* * *

Peter and the other Lost Boys marched through the woods, armed and dangerous. Nibs kept looking back, but only when Peter wasn't looking. On one of the look-backs, he saw Sally, Jennifer, Roseinbloom, Tinksbelle, and Tinkerbell running/flying at all speed towards them. He stopped and waited for them. When they caught up, he noticed that they held no weapons. 

"Where are your weapons? We are-"

"Nibs!" Sally panted. "Peter, he can't...attack the...pirate ship...Vanessa...she..."

"What? I know she's being held captive, and we're going to resuce her..."

"You can't!" Tinksbelle shouted.

"Why?" Tinksbelle looked both ways, and flew up to Nibs ear and whispered something. He pulled away, a look of total shock upon his sorta-cute face.

"No way, impossible...no way, no way!"

Sally nodded. Nibs shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way."

"Way!" Tinksbelle snapped. "She's not gonna want resucing, and Peter knows just how much Hook hates him! You have to stop him!"

"Me? But I can't! You know how stubborn Peter is! He doesn't-"

"Fine!" snapped Jennifer. "I'll stop him myself."

But at that moment, Peter flew up into the air and all the Lost Boys followed, and they were followed by. Jennifer growled with ill-concealed fury and turned to Tinksbelle.

"Can you make us fly?"

"Yes, but it'll be weaker than Tinkerbell's. She got the fly-gene of the family, but I can get you to the ship."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a girl. I can decipher the look in a girl's or boy's eye."

They laughed.

* * *

Vanessa stared with wide-eyed awe at Hook's collection of...well...hooks. He had alot. He picked up the one he used for everyday wear and tear and held it out for her to see. She put out a hand to touch it, but he jerked it away. He held it over his head as she held up her hands to try and take it.

"Com'n, letme touch it!"

"No, you cannot! You might cut yourself."

"No I won't!"

* * *

Peter flew up to a port-hole and looked inside. There was Hook-threatening Vanessa! Hook had his hook over his head, to bring it down in a slashing movement and Vanessa had her hands up to protect herself and everything! Just then, Hook lowered his hook, and Vanessa dropped her hands. Peter flew off to the left where the Lost Boys were lurking and delievered his ultimatum.

"We strike tonight!"

* * *

Sally screamed as she lurtched towards the water. Jennifer instantly reached out and steadied her. Roseinbloom flew in circles, so upset that she couldn't help. Tinksbelle kept renewing her flying magic but it was taking awhile. Jennifer looked to the ship. Would they get there in time?

* * *

Duh-duh-dun! Another cliffhanger! giggle! 


	17. Peter and Hook's Battle

To R.K. Binx, thanks for the review! I love hearing from my fans! But 708 hits….and only 37 reviews? You guys are still shy! Get over it! I'll post your name on my story! Just review!

* * *

BTW, I'm stalling...insert... 

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you  
_

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you  
_

_I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim  
_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon  
_

_Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?  
_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon  
_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the stength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_

* * *

_

Vanessa stood in front of her closet, looking at all the dresses she had. Silver, green, gold, red, blue and many others. She couldn't decide. Finally, she pulled out a dusky red one, that had a gold hem around the end. As she pulled it on, she thought about dinner. She wondered what they were going to have. Daddy hadn't said anything. 'He likes being mysterious,' she thought. 'I hope he likes my dress.'

* * *

Hook was above on deck, observing Neverland at sunset. Once more, he saw the beauty that surrounded him, from the crystal clear water with many colored fishes, to the many-hued rainforest to the mountain that rised above all other, peaked with snow. He felt the gentle rock of the waves beneath his feet, and inhaled the salty sea air. Everything was peaceful. He cast his gaze at his crew whom of which were just laying around, the chores of the day done. Smee walked up to him. 

"Capt'n," he began, "Don't you think it's strange-"

"That there's a girl aboard? No not really."

"No sir, that's not what I menat."

Hook looked at him from under his bushy eyebrows. "Hmmm?"

"Don't you think it's strange that Peter hasn't been sighted today and Neverland is so quiet?"

Hook listened. Smee was right. He couldn't hear the normal screams of jungle cats or the snickering of dolphins. He couldn't hear anything, except the heavy breathing of his own crew.

"Somethin's wrong, Smee."

"I agree, Capt'n. But what?" The oppresive silence caused them to talk in whispers.

"I don't know Smee, but I have a feeling that we will be in for a fight sooner than later, you follow?"

"Aye, Capt'n."

* * *

Peter glanced around the hull of the ship. He flew back to the boys who were floating above the water, nervously fingering weapons. 

"Alright boys. The sun's down. Let's go,"

They slowly rose up, until they were directly underneath the railing. Peter put a finger to his lips and took a deep breath. Then, he crowed.

* * *

Vanessa's head snapped up. The crowing! Like in her dream! Something was happening, and she was gonna find out what it was. She quickly shed the dress and slipped on her old jeans and shirt. She dashed out of the room at breakneck speed.

* * *

Hook growled, and snapped his hook into his stump. 

"Pan!" he growled, whipping out his sword. Peter soared over the railing and dove at Hook. His dirk met Hook's sword with the ring of steel on steel. Lost Boys poured over the railing, attacking thehalf-asleep pirates.Peter ducked and weaved, causing Hook move fury than ever.

"This is a new one Pan! A night attack!" Hook shouted, using his great height and power to throw Peter against the mast, and slashing at him. But Peter wasn't there. He was behind Hook. Hook whirled around, cursing.

"Yep, had to think of an element of surprise!"Peter ducked out of reach and grabbed Hook's feather.

"Do you always have to do that?" Hook yelled, as Pan flew out of harm's way and tore up the feather.

"Yep!"

Hook swore and swung at Peter with his sword. With each sword swing he yelled another word.

"GET!" -sword swing-

"DOWN!" -sword swing-

"HERE!" -another sword swing-

"NOW!" -another sword swing-

"Alright!" Peter dove and dodged Hook's swing. There was a flash of steel, and Hook cried out. Peter had scored a hit. Hook clutched his side with his hand while his sword clattered to the deck. He glared his haterd at Pan, then swung out with his hook. This time it was Peter who cried out. Hook had gotten him in the chest. Hook grinned evilly. The pain was going away. He stood and grabbed his sword from the ground. He stood over Pan, who was on the ground, clutching his chest, blood bloosuming over his hands. Clouds gathered in the gloom, lighting flashed overhead. Peter glared at Hook. Hook glared back. Slowly, the fighting around them came to a complete stop. Silence was once again the order of the night. Hook noticed that Peter's face was shining.

"Awww. Is the wittle baby crying?"

"I-I don't cry," Peter said, choking back a sob.

"Then what's that?" Hook said, pointing to a tear dripping down Peter's face. "Sweat?"

"SHUT UP!" Peter bellowed, flinging his dirk at Hook's head. Hook dodged, but not soon enough. The dirk cut his face on one cheek, before disappering into the gloom.

"Poor little baby's all alone," Hook said in a menacing whisper. Peter closed his eyes, trying to block him out.

"You're nothing but garbage." Peter swung at him with a blood-stained fist. Hook easily avoided it.

"Do you know what we do to garbage?" Hook hissed. "We toss it over-board weighted down by rocks. Butwe don't need rocks for you. You can't swim."

Peter struggled in vain, as the pirates tied his hands and feet together. Hook watched with satisfaction. Soon Peter would be out of his life and he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Peter was lifted over the railing. Terror and fear and sadness made him incapable to fly. He stared down at the water, terrifed. Hook came up to him.

"Just look how clear the water is." He hissed in Peter's ear. "I'll be able to see your skeleton from here." Peter gave a strangled yell as Hook gave him a light push, but Peter came back to the railing. He was tied to the railing so he wouldn't fly away. The pirates laughed. The Lost Boys trid to get to Peter, but they were held back by Italain Cecco and Bill Jukes. Hook's hook gleamed in the lighting now playing across the sky in a freenzy.

"Good-bye, Peter Pan."

"STOP!" Vanessa's voice screamed, echoing across the otherwise silent ship.

* * *

Whahahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Heheheheheheee! Review or Hook'll come and get ya! 


	18. You're Not Alone, or Are You?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I freak myself out! I just read the last chapter I wrote of this story and I freaked myself out! Creepy, huh? Oh well back to the drawing board!

* * *

INSERT! INSERT! 

That's What Friends Are For. (Jungle Book)

_We're your friends  
We're your friends  
We're your friends to the bitter end  
_

_When you're alone  
Who comes around  
To pluck you up  
When you are down  
And when you're outside, looking in  
Who's there to open the door?  
That's what friends are for!  
_

_Who's always eager to extend  
A friendly claw?  
That's what friends are for!  
_

_And when you're lost in dire need  
Who's at your side at lightning speed?  
We're friends of every creature  
Comin' down the pike  
In fact we never met an animal  
We didn't like, didn't like  
_

_So you can see  
We're friends in need  
And friends in need  
Are friends indeed  
We'll keep you safe  
In the jungle forevermore  
That's what friends are for!_

* * *

Where was I...?

* * *

"STOP!" Vanessa's voice screamed, echoing across the otherwise silent ship. Hook looked up. Vanessa stood up in the doorway of the stairway. Her hands were clasped on her mouth. Her eyes were wide with horror and dismay. 

"Daddy...? What are you doing...?" There were murmurs from the Lost Boys as she spoke these words. Nibs just nodded. He knew.

"Getting rid of the trash, of course." He raised his hook again. Peter's eyes met hers and they begged for help. She saw something that almost nobody else had seen, something so sad, so desperate, so charming. Peter's tears. So sweet, yet so sad. She walked towards him, staring into his eyes, her gaze never leaving his. The pirates cleared a path, not daring to stop her. She stopped just short of her father. She finally turned her gaze to her father. He cringed under her glare, but not for long.

"Father, release him."

He glared back at her. He was the boss. He was the Capt'n and no matter how much his daughter acted like such, she was not.

"No. This is my chance to rid myself of this menace. I shall finally be free."

"Fine," she replied, moving toward Peter. Hook moved toward her. She smacked his hook away, and continued towards Peter. Hook stood out of her way. He could tellthat inthis mood, she would gladly murder anyone who stood in her way. Howmany times had he been in that mood?She reached Peter and pulled him aboard. She wrapped her arms around him. He was shivering and shaking. His eyes were glazed over. She held him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her heart beating fast. He was cold. Shefelt something sticky on her arm. She looked and almost puked. Her arm was covered with blood, Peter's blood...She quickly looked at his chest. It was red and sticky. The wound was deep and still bleeding. Peter's breath was harsh and slow. She re-wrapped her arms around him and began to sing.Her voice had the wind and sky in it. The pirates all listened. Everyone was spell bound by her voice, most of all Hook. Her voice brought back memories that shouldhave been buried, forever.

_"You've lost your hope,  
life's closin' in.  
You're far from home._

_You need to know  
it's not the end.  
You're not alone._

_I can wipe away your tears,  
I can I understand,  
but I can't fight your deepest fears,  
but I know who can._

_I can catch you when you're beat,  
but I can't give you strength to stand.  
Can't be everything you need,  
but I know who can."_

Little by little, Peter's eyes refocused. Little by little, his body stopped shivering so badly.And little by little, the stars and moon came out.

* * *

_Hook's Flashback..._

_He saw the darkness first, then, as his eyes ajusted, he saw her lying on the bed. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. It was ice-cold, but a little warmth still lingered. He pressed her hand to his head and wept openly. He lifted his face,wetand glistening in the lamplight that flooded the dark room, andlooked upon her face. The eyes were closed and the normally rosy cheeks were ashy and gray. Her lips were slightly parted and it seemed as if she wanted to say something, or if she had said something. He looked at the doctor. The doctor shook his head, clearly clearifing what Hook already suspected, and knew. But in the darkness, a ray of light shone through. The nurse held a bundle and as the thunder from the storm outside exploded it gave a high pitched cry. Hook stood and took the bundle into his arms. It was a baby girl, and her eyes were open. They were ofthe deepest oceanic blue, like her mother's eyes...the eyes that were now closed forever..._

_End Sad Flashback..._

* * *

Vanessa's voice lingered in the salty sea air and echoed in the hearts and minds of those who were moved. Tinkerbell flew up in the gloom and flittered around Peter's head, pinching Vanessa whenever she had a chance. 

"Tink, I don't think he can hear you." Curly whispered from beside Vanessa. She did a double take, then ignored him.

"Yeah, I can..." rasped Peter.

"Peter...oh my gosh, you're alive! Oh, I was so worried..."

Slightly and Nibs both came up to her and took ahold of Peter. Nibs gave her a small nudge, and whispered, "You need to let go now." She ignored him, and kept her arms around Peter, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"Com'n, let go. We know what we're doin'"

"I can't bear to let him go..." she whispered.

"We're his friends, nothin's gonna happen to 'im." Nibs said, gently prying her fingers apart. She watched as Nibs and Slightly took their belts offand made a stretcher with them. They gently placed Peter in it and Slightly looked to Tinkerbell.

"You know what to do Tink." Tink instantly spread her magic dust over all of the Lost Boys, and unwittingly, Vanessa. They rose into the air, and vanished into the gloom.

* * *

Flamefox came up from the hold and was shocked to see the pirate crew almost frozen in their tracks. They were all staring up at the sky, unaware of anything. She walked up to Bill Jukes and waved her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't respond. She called his name. No answer. She slapped him cross the face. He answered then, holding his face and curseing. 

"Honestly, you idjit! Peter Pan himself could have come abourd and caused havoc and you wouldn't have stirred a muscle."

He muttered something, still rubbing his cheek.

"What'd ja say?"

"Capt'n's daughter's a tratior."

"What?"

"She saved Pan. Just when we were about to get rid of him."

"You're jokin'"

"Nope. Lettme tell ya what happened..."

* * *

Vanessa flew a little ways behind the Boys, feeling a little bit left out. As she flew over Marrooner's Rock she heard shout for help. As she flew down to investigate, she saw Sally. With a shout of joy, she threw herself on her and they hugged like two sisters who actually liked each other. Sally indroduced her to Roseinbloom, and Tinksbelle. 

"But where's Jennifer?" Roseinbloom asked, looking around. "She was right here..."

"I'm here. In the water."

"Why?"

"Gettin' a hat I saw floating by." She clambered up onto the rock, jamming a tricornered hat onto her head. "Can't have to many hats, that's what I always say."

Vanessa smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Vanessa,"

"Pleasure to meet you at last. But what in Hook's name was wrong with the Lost Boys? They acted like they didn't even hear us."

"They didn't."

"Why?"

"They were a bit preoccupied. You see, Peter's been injured and-"

"PETER'S HURT?" Jennifer screamed.

"Yeah."

"To Hangman's Tree on the double!"

* * *

Slightly and Nibs touched down with their precious cargo. Slightly transferred his end to the Twins and they carried him inside. Slightly stood watch, making sure everyone got there safely. Just when he was about to go in, Jennifer, Sally, Vanessa, Roseinbloom and Tinksbelle landed in front of him. 

"'Bout time. Get in, hurry." All the girls vanished inside the tree house, all except one. Vanessa put her foot on the slide to go down, but Slightly put out an arm and stopped her.

"What, do I have to pay a toll?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No, but you can't go in."

"Why?" This time she looked at him, and he saw her eyes glowing with the red spark that classifed her as an enemy in his book.

"Because, you're Hook's daughter. You just might turn on us. In fact, you just might be planning to take a look inside our home, calculate our defenses and report back to _Daddy._" he mocked.

"I so would not do that!"

"I can't trust you." he said, pushing her aside and standing in front of the entrance. "In fact, I need to wipe your memories of this place."

"That's not possible." she said, backing away from him. He gave an ear-pricing whislte, and an army of fairies appeared out of no-where.

"Wipe her memories of Peter's Hideout." he ordered before disappering into the entrance. She watched as the fairies surrounded her and one glowing with an eerie purple light fly up to her and placed both hands on either side of her head, right next to her eyes. And she distinctly heard the fairy say, "Sorry," before a pirecing white light emitted from it's body and she was knocked uncouncious.

She blinked her eyes and sat up. Where was she? She was in the forest, her back pressed against a trunk of a tree. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. The last thing she could remember was a crowing...the rest was black...what had happened? Why was she in the middle of the forest and not on _The Jolly Rodger?_ She stood up and dusted her pants off. She then noticed the blood on her arm. It wasn't her color of blood, so she couldn't be injured, but who's blood was it? Had she injured some-body? What had happened? Had her father dumped her out here for that reason? What had happened? Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She brushed aside her weakness and walked on. She followed paths she couldn't even see, until she came to a cave. She entered and just as she entered, it began to rain.

"Lucky me!" she said, and curled up on the floor, listening to the rain's soft fall. Why was she out here in the first place? And...where was Peter...?

* * *

Hope you liked. Hope it wasn't too dark and depressing for ya. I'm not gonna tell ya to review, because most of you don't, I just need all my past reviewers to keep reviewing, but I wouldn't mind some new people reviewing. I like to read my reviews...makes me feel special...never thoguht i'd say this...but...flames are accepted if you can't think of anything else to say. THHHHPPPP! 


	19. Many Things Happen for A Reason

I have extreme writers block. Muse, oh Muse that looks like Daniel Radcliffe, Jeremy Stumper, Elijah Wood, and Orlando Bloom, where art thou? I missth thee. Cometh to me and…SAVE ME! –Taps foot impatiently- Where are you? Com'n, I need ya! Oh well, he's not answering. Guess I'll have to answer all my reviews instead…

**To Tinksy:** Hey! Thanks for all your help in all my chapters. You are definitely my biggest fan and I will dedicate the next chapter to you and Jennifer and Candy Quakenbush! Just help me. BTW, totally loved your one shot, but why does it have to end there? It has the potential to be a great story.

**To Jennifer**: You're just so durn sweet! Thanks!

**To Courtney aka Angel**: So you wanna be in one of my stories, perferably this one. Well, I'm thinking of making you an Indian, but you're gonna hafta _BEG_! Hahahahahahahaha! J/K, you're an Indian already. Read the next chappie to find out!

**To Ginnay:** Where are you? You haven't reviewed for the past two chappies. I'm gettin' worried...are you ok?

**To LoonyMonnyDylans: **Hmmmm...I'll think about it...it actually sounds pretty funny!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who hasn't reviewed. Just reading this makes my day.

**Colors of the Wind**

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

_P.P.O.V (P_eter's _P_oint _O_f _V_iew)

"Peter...?" I heard a soft voice call my name. Was it Vanessa...no...it was Jennifer. Darn. I felt a cold and wet cloth being pressed to my forehead, which was banging like a drum. I blinked and a blurry sight met my eyes. I blinked my eyes again and Jennifer's face came into focus. Little by little, the whold underground home came into view.

"Finally, you're awake. Took ya long enough." she said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ears, and adjusting her newest addition to her hat collection.I sighed and tried to sit up. "OW!" I bellowed, collasping back on the bed, holding my chest. Jennifer laughed and taped down an edge that had come loose.

"It's not healed yet, you great silly boy." she scolded, helping me up. I looked around me at all of my loyal Lost Boys. Never was I gladder to see them. But...was it time to weed again..? Nibs was kept sneaking looks at Sally who was next to him and did Slightly look taller than when I had last seen him? Curly's hair was longer and what was that on his face? Not...a..pimple...? I shook my head and blinked my eyes really hard. There, Nibs was faithful, Slightly was no taller than he had always been and the red spot on Curly's face was gone. _But am I just deciving myself...? Are the changes real? No. No child grows up here._ I looked around again. Everyone was here, except one, the one I needed to thank.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked, looking directly at Slightly. He squrimed a little bit, but told me.

"I-I sent her away. She was a danger to us. I had her memories wiped and-and the fairies transported her quite a few miles from here, near the indian camp." He looked into my eyes, searching for approval.

"Slights, normally, I'd tell ya 'Graet job!' or somethin' like that, but...SHE SAVED MY BLOODY LIFE, YOU IDJIT!"

Slightly jumped back a full five paces and everyone scurried for cover.

"GO FIND HER! No, wait. I'll do it. She won't trust you anymore." I leaped up from bed, grabbed my dirk and took to the air. Nobody could catch me when I was in full flying fury.

You guys are gonna hafta review or I'll just stop the story right here and leave you with a cliffe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! 10 MORE REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPPIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!


	20. Vanessa's Accident

Never mind. I'm not mean enough to make you guys do 10 new reviews, but I did get 7 new reviews. So ok, I'll live with it. For a reward for all of my faithful reviewers, I swear that this will be my longest chappie ever. Warning: This chapter rated Pg-13 for grossness and gore.

* * *

**Kiss The Girl.**

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_

* * *

_

The rain stopped, and the moon came out once again. Vanessa slept on, nothing disturbing her, dreaming unspoiled dreams of life.

The bushes in front of the cave rustled slightly and an Indian girl stepped out. She couldn't have been older than 13 and her hair was as black as the night into which she blended. Her hair was long, longer than Vanessa's and longer then Tigerlily's. It was so long that the ends brushed the back of her knees. She was wearing a small shirt and a short skirt, perfect for sneaking along a trail and hunting the elusive Never-Goolge Bird. Her eyes were a strange green-gold-gray, seemingly pirecing the very soul of a person.

She was one of the last of the more dangerous girls on the island. The other Indian women were content to watch the fire and the little ones, but not her. She was a fire in human form and her name echoed it. Tck-tck-clip-cuck. Oh, Red Angel. She glanced inside the cave and saw Vanessa and instantly felt the power emitting from this girl's every pore. She stared for a few seconds, turned, and dashed back to her village.

* * *

Vanessa stirred. She felt the extra weight of a blanket that had been draped over her while she had slept. Underneath her head was a pillow. Her arm was cleaned and bandaged. She slowly undid the bandages, as she had not been wounded.

She looked towards the cave entrance and saw a fire. She stood up, the blanket fell from her shoulders and she walked out. A large fire was crackling and snapping, and the flames danced merrily. Vanessa sat next to it and warmed her bare toes. After a while, an Indian stepped out of the undergrowth with a armload of wood and a basket full of fuirt slung on an arm.

Vanessa watched as the girl dumped the wood on the ground and placed the basket on a rock. She gently fed the flames different wood that produced different effects. A large silverly-blue piece, when caught on fire, whistled something remarkably close to the bagpipes. A pinkish one sent off pink and red smoke coupled with white sparks. A purple one sent off both purple flames and a sad tune that made Vanessa tear up. When the fire was tended to, the Indian lifted up the basket and took a red-green oval fuirt from the basket and handed it to Vanessa. Vanessa took a Carmelized Apple from the selection and ate it in silence. After she finished, she looked at the Indian.

"Can you speak English?"

The Indian shook her head.

"Do you understand me?" The Indian nodded.Vanessa nodded back and stood up.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled beneath her. The Indian looked fearfully at the sky, and then threw herself at the ground. It passed just as suddenly as it had come. The Indian slowly stood, wary. Just as Vanessa was breathing easily again, her adrenaline fading, the mountain exploded! The stars were instantly blocked out by ash and gravel. White hot rocks glowed against the gray sky and disappered into the ocean with dull hisses. Then came the magma, oozing up from the underworld to light up the night with it's glow of heat and anger.

Vanessa stood in dumb astonishment of nature's fury so close to her. Red Angel once again threw herself to the ground and covered her head, crying out in her own native language.Then, the earth shuddered and heaved, throwing Vanessa off her feet and into the air. She tumbled through the night and thunked her head on a sharp outcropping rock. She collasped to the ground, as still and lifeless as a doll.

In a little time, the eruption stopped, (around the same time that Peter calmed down...just something to think about..) and Red Angel lifted her head and looked around her. Nothing was damaged, which was good. The Earth Spirits had been looking out for them. She saw the girl laying down a few feet away.

She asked her if she was alright, but she didn't respond. Red Angel got curious and crawled over to her. What she saw horrifed her and caused her to start to cry. The girl was on the ground, her eyes staring up at the sky and her hair spread out in a halo of blood. Red Angel immediatly pulled the girl into her lap and felt for the wound. She found it almost instantly, near the back, a large hole that was still bleeding. She pressed her hands to the wound, and was rewarded only by a thrubbing feeling. She pulled her hands back and they were a color that didin't have a name. As she watched, a single drop of blood dripped from her hands and splattered on her thigh. She did the only thing she could at the moment. She took off her shirt, and wrapped it around the girl's head. Then she placed her down and raced back to her village.

* * *

Ok, so this wasn't my longest ever. I still need reviews. Agatha Christie is the coolest mystery writer of all time. 


	21. The Healing

Awwww, you guys are concerned about Vanessa...that's so touching. You guys have bonded with the characters and I believe that my work here is done. I really enjoy doing this. In fact, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. You'll find out if I do in the last chapter.

* * *

**Beauty And the Beast**

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_

* * *

_

Slightly moved ever so slightly (no pun intended) in the bushes off the clearing where Vanessa was laid. He looked up at the eerie purple fairy looking down at him.

"You sure she's there?"

"Yes, sleeping I'd imagine."

"Great, now all I have to do is take her back to the ship and forget this whole mess ever happened."

"What about Peter?"

"I'll tell him she went home and that's that."

The fairy shook her head and lead the way into the clearing, Slightly following behind. He spotted her laying down in front of the cave entrance, her eyes closed and a weird headband about her head. He walked up to her and noticed that her skin was unusually pale. Nah, it was just the absence of moonlight. The ash was still covering the moon, but not for long. Peter had been momentarily sidetracked to help Neverland clean up, and Slights didn't have time.

He knelt next to her and called her name. She didn't respond. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. She just flopped around. He cupped his hands around her head just as the fairy gave a scream. Still holding her head, he turned his head and saw his fairy staring at a stain upon the earth. It was dark and still glistening, even in the dim light of dawn. He looked up at the cave and saw the same stain on a rock about halfway up. He then slowly looked down at her and took his hands off her head. His hands were stained a deep red-purple-silver. He sat down hard, breathing heavily and stared at his palms. They were a deep red. Her blood. Her blood was on his hands.

He was only trying to protect his friends. He didn't mean to kill her, he didn't mean to. He didn't hate her, he just didn't trust her. Now she was dead and he didn't even get to say he was sorry. He scrambled up, staring at the body. He slowly backed out of the clearing, still staring. just then, Tigerlily entered with another girl, who was topless. Ordinarily, the second girl would have been stared at, but Slightly was blind to that. He looked at Tigerlily and stuttered,

"I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to. It w-w-was an a-a-accident. I didn't mean to." He turned and dashed away, tears glistening on his face.

* * *

Tigerlily stared after him. It was not often that you saw such a look of pure fear and horror and sadness all combined and on a face of a Lost Boy. Idiots. They thought that everyone and everything was indestructible. That everyone and everything would always be there. What a wonderful, yet foolish, illusion. The real world wasn't welcome on this island and Peter didn't approve of death. 

She looked at the girl. It was probably too late. The girl was probably already dead. She bent down and took the shirt off the girl. She then tossed it aside and took up a small dagger. She lifted it and began to cut Vanessa's hair over her wound. Soon nothing was left except the wound, which made it easier to clean, bandage and heal. Tigerlily temporarily bandaged her head with clean linen and cotton. Almost instantly, the back of the cotton was stained a deep color that she couldn't name. She shook her head and gathered up a bowl with herbs in it. She added some holy water to it and began to grind it up into a paste with a pedestal.

Red Angel took her shirt and went to a large puddle of water and washed out the blood but the stain wouldn't come free. She shrugged and put it on. She didn't mind that she was soaking wet and her favorite shirt was dyed, but she instantly went to help Tigerlily who was taking off the cotton to spread the paste on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Suddenly they heard a voice, higher than most and moving about very quickly.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Where are you? VANESSA!" Tinksbelle screamed to the empty sky in frustration. "Vanessa, where are you, darn it!" She suddenly heard a cry from below.

"She's here! She's here!"

Tinksbelle instantly went into a dive and halted a few feet above the ground. She fluttered over to the turned backs of two Indians.

"Did either of you say that-AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, seeing what they were tending. It was Vanessa, and she was dead. Tinksbelle screamed again and instantly flew to Vanessa. She looked at the size of the wound and sized up what she had to do in two heartbeats.

"Stop, Tigerlily!" Tigerlily paused, her fingertips covered with brown gunk a few inches from Vanessa's injury. "Your medicine will not help her."

"You speak rubbish, fairy."

"I speak truth."And to prove it, Tinksbelle threw her tiny delicate hands deep into Vanessa's wound.

"What are you doing?" Tigerlily shouted, panicked.

"I'm helping Peter's crush." she said, beginning to glow with otherworldly magic. (Which was blue-green-purple-gold-silver...pretty.) Little by little, she pulled her hands slowly upward, knitting the blood vessels, the bone and the life back together. Slowly, her hands came free, and the skin closed up, with only a small line to indicate where there had been a wound. Slowly, Vanessa's hair grew back, and she looked just the same as always. Slowly, Tinksbelle's light faded and she fell from the sky unto Vanessa's chest. Little by little her light dimmed.

Tigerlily and Red Angel immediately set about making a fire and feeding wood to to it. When it was blazing, Tigerlily came up with a piece of yellow-orange-red wood that she wrote on. She then tossed it into the fire and waited for it to catch on fire.

* * *

Peter was patrolling the skies, alternately searching for Vanessa and helping the clean-up process. Suddenly, off to the west, near the Indian camp, he was blood-red words explode into the sky. 

"Peter, we need you. Vanessa is here."

He immediately flew to the resuce. So typical of him and so durn adorable.


	22. A Hidden Past and Don't Enter the Water

Why aren't you guys reviewing? Are you guys losing intrest? Is it because there's no Hook for a few chapters? What? I need to know!

* * *

**Part of That World**

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world..._

* * *

Clarification...Slightly thinks that he killed Vanessa because he sent her away and wiped her memories. In short he feels extremely guilty. Serves him right.

* * *

P.S...Hook's been sulking on his ship for the past few chapters, but now that the volcano has exploded, he is on the island, searching for Vanessa and has brought along Flamefox and choice others.

* * *

Peter made a beeline for the message in the sky. He arrived as soon as the message faded from sight. He looked down and saw figures on the ground, in a clearing, next to a cave. He went into a nosedive and halted when he saw Vanessa on the ground, obviously unconcious. He looked around and spotted Tigerlily. He imediately assumed what had happened. He drew his dagger and threw himself at Tigerlily. Red Angel in turn caught him around the waist and held him down. He struggled until Tigerlily said, 

"Stop acting like an imbicile. It wasn't I who hurt her."

"Then who did it?" Peter asked, getting up, and dusting himself off.

"It was the fire mountain. It exploded and sent her into the rock wall. Red Angel saw it happen and came to me for help. I got here and Tinksbelle showed up and healed her. But I think she used up too much of her magic. Her light is fading."

Tinkerbell screamed and flew to the dim still figure of her older sister. She called Tinksbelles name and started crying. Peter however, went to Vanessa. He began calling her name and shook her shoulder. She didn't stir. He began to cry, wiping away his tears with the point of his dirk. Tigerlily smiled and knelt next to him.

"Peter, do not cry. She is fine, just sleeping."

Peter sniffed hard and looked at her, his eyes dry and his tears gone. "I don't cry, and never have in my life." he declared, standing up, and starting to pace. Tinkerbell flew up to him and asked him to get a thorn for her. Peter went to a wild blackberry bush and got a big one without asking her what it was for. He wasn't watching as she sliced her sisters palm and then sliced her own. She placed them together and made her blood and some of her magic flow into her dying sister. Slowly, Tinksbelles light grew stronger and her wings fluttered. Tinkerbell took her hand off her sisters and fluttered over to a spider web, grabbing two handfuls and bandaging her hand and her sister's. She flew up to Peter and gently bit his shoulder. Everything was gonna be alright now.

Peter stared at Vanessa, gnawing on his lip. He suddenly bent down and stood, Vanessa in his arms. He was gonna take her to the house so she could rest in comfort. Unfortunatly, in the process of doing so, he had inatveradly dipped his dirk into the puddle of blood that had been split. Just as he was about to leave, Flamefox came into the clearing. Her face was dirty and sweaty and her eyes were redish. Peter turned at the sound of the twig breaking and saw Flamefox staring at him, and if looks could kill, Peter would have dropped dead on the spot.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. She just growled and started towards him, her sword drawn. Tigerlily and Red Angel stopped her by grabbing her arms and palnting their feet in the soft dirt.

"LET ME GO!" she bellowed. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE FREAK!"

"Chill lady. I'm just-"

"TRYING TO HIDE HER BODY BECAUSE YOU FEEL BAD ABOUT KILLING HER YOU, IDIOTIC BRAT!"

"No, I'm taking her to my house because she's sleeping."

"THEN WHY IS YOUR BLADE COLORED WITH HER BLOOD?"

He looked at his dagger in confusion, and saw that her blood was indeed on his blade. "That was an accident. Must have gotten it on it when I bent to pick her up."

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN ME! IN FACT, YOU FORGOT ME!"

"I didn't forget you, Flamefox."

"PROVE IT!"

"Ummm...is this a bad time to interupt?" came Vanessa's voice from Peter's hands. "Uh, I'd like to get down now." Peter instantly let her go and she plopped to the ground.

"Owwwww...please, be a little bit careful Peter, I've got a horrible headache."

"Sorry."

"No big," she said, smiling at him.

"Umm, hello!" Flamefox called from her holding place. "Prove that you didn't forget me. You left me after I said I needed to grow up!"

"Yeah, I left you, but I didn't forget ya, Margaret."

Flamefox was silent for a few moments, staring at Peter. Finally she spoke in a whisper. "Nobody's called me that for years, ever since I-"

"Joined the pirates, I know. I never really did forget you. I had to pretend to fool Hook, the Lost Boys and you."

"Why me? I didn't really want to grow up, but after Mama died..."

"I sorta don't blame ya, but half of it was your fault. You stopped believing."

"I didn't Peter."

"Oh, yeah? The records show that you said the six most forbidden words that a kid could ever say."

"I didn't want to Peter." Flamefox said, tears coursing down her face. "It caused me such pain to say those words, but...Peter, you don't know what it's like in the real world. Everyhting you ever knew to be true is questioned and you are laid bare if you don't protect yourself somehow. For me, it was throwing myself into my studies and pushing the world of fantasy behind me. Please forgive me Peter."

"No. There's no forgiveness for saying those words. You killed a fairy, and there's no redemption from that. You were a Lost Kid. You knew this."

Flamefox collasped in tears, her whole body quivering with sobs. Peter turned his back on her and grabbed Vanessa's hand. "Com'n Vanessa. I'll show you the island."

"But, what about-"

"Margaret? Tigerlily will take her back to the pirates. You can go back tomorrow, I just want you to myself today."

Vanessa was enchanted by his eyes and warm smile. She gave him both her hands and he lifted her easily into the air. Tinksbelle and Tinkerbell flew beside them, off into the sky and out of sight. Flamefox watched them go, her eyes red from crying and made a silent vow, "I promise I will kill you, Pan, not only for forgeting me and not forgiving me for growing up, but now for stealing the Capt'ns daughter, and my only real friend. You will die Pan, I'll see to it personally."

* * *

Vanessa had her breath taken away by the beauty of the island and of the life that surrounded her. It was as if a volcano had never exploded. The trees that had been in the lava's way and that had fallen were growing again and they looked just as they had before. A rainbow was forming in the early morning daymist that still made Neverland appear to be floating in the clouds. She laughed as Tinkerbell and Tinksbelle flew in circles around them, lighting up the day even brighter. Soon, she began to fly on her own and she began to do tricks. She didn't even have to kick anymore. Peter was impressed. Not many people were that skillful, even in their third time in the air. She glided in next to him and placed her hand on his arm. She looked deep into his blue eyes. He in turn was enchanted by her. He grinned sheepishly and began to blush. She smiled at him. 

Tinkerbell screamed with fury and before Tinksbelle could do anything, she had cut off the supply of fairy dust to Vanessa. She tumbled out of the sky, Peter looking to see where she had gone. he spotted her rushing towards Mermaid Lagoon.

"TINKERBELL!" he bellowed, diving. Tinkerbell followed with Tinksbelle following her.

* * *

Vanessa hit the surface of the lagoon with a splashing crash. She hit the water so hard that she was stunned and she couldn't move. Her eyes wide with awe and amazememt, she watched as mermaids surrounded her, looking at the indurder in their watery relem. At first they were just watching her, studying her. Then, when the paralzis passed and she could move again and she tried to swim to the surface, they grabbed her and held on. She struggled, but they held on. Then, a male merman came up and held her gaze, hypnotizing her. His eyes were green and glowing, his hair long and black. His chest was bare and she noticed that he had serpurb pectorals. Slowly, they began to drag her down to their watery world and the hidden palace of the merfolk.

* * *

-Sigh- I like a bit of a death threat involved and Tinkerbell is a jealous prat. Those who agree say "AYE!" 


	23. Seafoam Pushes His Luck

I would like reviews from people besides Jennifer and Tinksbelle. Ginnay, where are you? And Risika Tygora. Even so, I shall continue, for a wise woman once said, "You must finish what you start."

* * *

**For One Moment I Belong** (Return to the Sea: Little Mermaid) 

_Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper  
This way is left, which way is right  
Well, now I'll be circling in in circles all night _

Okay, so this is forward. No problem.

I can't believe I can do this and more  
To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore  
Out of shell, not closed up like a clam  
Come see, this is me, here I am

For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand

For a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it would be  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me

If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
But why did you have to go?

Everything's newer, brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar

For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and a fin, it works fine  
My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care  
If all my curls are curled out of my hair

For a moment I can feel  
All the dreams I've been dreaming are real  
Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

I will find you my darling  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

* * *

Vanessa drifted in a trance, being slowly pulled down and down. Ribbons of color twisted past her stupified gaze, but the wonders of a lagoon in Neverland were lost on her as she stared into the fathomless black eyes of a merman, a very groovy one. Little bubbles escaped her mouth and floated upwards, towards the light and air. The merman, his name is Seafoam, looked at her worriedly. She was a mortal and could not survive the trip down to the shadowy depths of the lagoon to the Crystal Palace, where Teacher waited. This mortal girl wasslipping. Her eyes were getting that glass-eyed look and she was looker paler than ever. He suddenly took a chance and leaned in to her and kissed her.

* * *

Peter hovered over the surface of the water and looked panicly around. Where had she gone down? She had to have come back up by now, except she was most probably grabbed by the merfolk and she was most likely to be being dragged down to where they could suck the life out of her and create another. Peter had no time. He took a deep breath and dove down.Tinkerbell screamed and tried to go with him. Tinksbelle held her back and endured the kicking screaming mass of hair, teeth and wings.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes were wider than ever as Seafoam pulled away, blushing and looking away very embarassed. She suddenly glared at him, her eyes taking on that dangerous red glint I warned ya'll about in a couple of chapters. He backed up a little and still stared at her trying to bring her back under the hypnotic trance, but she wasn't fallin' for the same trick twice. She wrentched her hands and legs out of the casual grip of the relaxed mermaids. They tried to recapture her, but she avoided them more effectivly than a dolphin. Her teeth bared and her arms outstreached, she made a bee-line for Seafoam. He cried out and dashed around, yelling excuses at her that she couldn't understand. She went faster and faster, and caught him just as Peter passed her, going in the opposite direction.

Peter stopped and stared at Vanessa absolutely killing a merman with her bare hands. He watched as bubbles over took most of the violence and Seafoam floated upwards, completely unconcious. Vanessa swam upwards, a glare still in her eyes. Peter followed, if rather reluctant.

* * *

Ok...short sweet and to the point. 


	24. Tag and a Change

Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was away at church camp...I had tons of fun...I stink at archery...I like sailing...I stink at climbing...I like singing...

* * *

**Son of Man** (Tarzan) 

_Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak._

_Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be._

_Though there's no one there to guide you,  
No one to take your hand,  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man!_

_Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be..._

_In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim it all!_

_Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be  
Son of Man  
Son of Man's a man for all to see._

* * *

Vanessa surfaced looking entirely livid. Peter surfaced a few seconds after her and looked very umcomfortable as he watched her swim up to the rocks that surrounded the lagoon and march up on the land. He flew after her and gently landed behind her. She sat on the ground, watching as Seafoam was carried back down to the depths by some of his sisters one of which hissed at her. She just stared at the sunset, which was casting a glowing golden color on the surface of the water. Peter watched her for a few minutes. Her shoulders started shaking uncontrolably. 

"Vanessa..? What's wrong? You didn't-"

He stopped speaking for Vanessa had turned to face him and she was crying, but she was also glaring. Peter backed up a step.

"Peter, you wouldn't understand, so just leave me alone for a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok..."

He flew up and settled himself on a cloud. Girls he just couldn't understand. They were so durn confusing! He let out an angry sigh and flipped over unto his stomach and started tracing patterns into the soft fluffiness of the cloud. A sword, a ship, a slingshot, a bird, some candy, Vanessa's name...what? He quickly erased that and flipped back over to be attacked by an-almost-hysterical Tinkerbell. She fell on his shoulder, sobbing and squealing. She grabbed him up in a hug and then slapped him. It didn't hurt but it stung his pride.

"Tink! What'd ja do that fer?"

She started crying again and hugged him again. He just sighed. Of all girls, Tink was the worst to understand.

Soon, Vanessa came up and sat next to him on the cloud. He looked over at her and saw that she wasn't crying or glaring. He took that as a good sign. Maybe she was feeling better. She looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back, blushing somewhat. She suddenly punched his arm and threw herself into the air, screaming,

"YOU'RE IT!"

He laughed and took off after her, tagging her and racing away. He thought,

"Oh, yeah. She's definately feeling better."

There followed the most intense game of Tag that has ever been played between two people. Some birds fell out of their trees from the wind that was made with the passing of Peterand the clouds tied themselves in knots by watching the dizzying swirls and loops Vanessa did. Later than sooner, she and he were on a cloud, exhasted in a good way. Their eyes closed, they basked in the stars glow. Little by little, they fell asleep. Tinkerbell and Tinksbelle flew off, going to a fairy ball that they had forgotten about until now. Slowly, ever so slowly, Vanessa began sinking into the cloud, the whiteness soon surrounded her and she lost all floatation that she had. She tumbled through the cloud and the air. She awoke with a start and screamed. Somehow, the scream pireced the dreams of the boy and he dove down after her. He was gaining, she was rushing towards the water and he stretched his arms out and...caught her. He curised over the surface of the water and held her tight. She was taking rapid breaths, and she was sweating with fear Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. He didn't try to resist, instead, he hugged her back. All memory of a certain Wendy floated out of his head and all he knew was Vanessa and her sweetness.

* * *

Hook put down his spy glass and growled. This wasn't right. His daughter...and Pan...this wasn't right. She was a pirate princess and she had the gall to go flirt with his greatest enemy. He growled again and slammed the telescope down. It shattered into hundreds of fragments. Smee quickly came up and swept all the fragments into the sea, where they vanished. Hook stomped bad moodily to a chair that was out on deck for his use and sank into it. His rubbed his forehead, trying to make the massive headache he had vanish. When he couldn't, he yelled at Smee to bring him rum. Smee scurried to do his bidding. While he was gone and the ship quiet, Flamefox stole up and handed Hook a glass of medicince that reeked. He wrinkled his nose, but swallowed it. He glared up at the distant figures of his daughter and Pan. He suddenly hurled the glass at them, but it fell into the ocean, harmless. 

"It isn't right, sir." Flamefox murmured beside him. "She doesn't belong with him. He can't feel."

"I know that...oh, how I know that." he muttered back. "If I just had Pan in my hands right now, I'd..!"

"I know Capt'n, I know. I want to kill him too."

* * *

Peter held Vanessa close to him as he flew over Neverland. She held him too. He heard gentle music and drifted downwards. There, the fairy ball. She'd like this. He gently set her on the grass and took her hand. He led her up the tree to a hole where she could look in and see the magical sight of fairies dancing. When the warm glow of all the fairies of Neverland gathered in one place hit her face, her eyes bugged out of her head and a soft whisper of awe escaped her lips. A smile lit up her face so much that Peter swore that she was glowing herself. The musichad just the right amount of sweetness, haunting sadness and magic. Fairies flew and danced, creating a spectecale like no other. Vanessa couldn't take her eyes off the fairy queen, for she was the most beautiful and the most graceful. Her dress was made of spiderwebs and frozen dew drops. Peter just sat there, looking at her, for he had seen and been to many fairy balls. 

When the song was over, the queen flitted amoung her subjects and chatted. She suddenly caught sight of a girl staring in at them, her face a mixture of awe and wonder. She looked to the right and saw Peter's face. She smiled and flew up to him. Vanessa gasped as the fairy queen flew closer. She was even more beautiful close up. Her face was gentle and smooth. Her smile lit up her face almost as well as her glow. She flew up to Peter and whispered for a while in his ear. He looked shocked for a few seconds then he said, "No."

She whispered again.

"No, bad idea, bad idea!"

The fairy queen smiled at him, then darted over to Vanessa and placed her hand on her head. Vanessa instantly felt the magic flowing through her.

"NO!" Peter cried.

"Don't worry. The spell will wear off in a few hours. She'll be human again."

Vanessa felt herself shrinking and a pain in her shoulder blades. She felt a fire kindle inside her heart her soul. Her clothes changed, she was now wearing a dress that was made of leaves and water lilies. Wings spread from her back and her hair grew white highlights. When it all was said and done, Vanessa was no longer a human, but a fairy.

* * *

I really hope this was long enough.

QUOTE: "I'd perfer to take my chances out there, thank you." Candy Quackenbush, **Abarat, Days of Magic,Nights of War.**


	25. Fairytopia

Hello...not many people are reviewing. Are you guys just not liking this or something? Is something lacking? Do you not like the Disney songs? What is up? Oh, since not many people are reviewing, I'm not gonna update until I get at least 10 more reviews in this chapter!

* * *

**Reflections** (Mulan) 

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my fam'ly's heart. _

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

* * *

Where was I? Oh, si...

* * *

When it all was said and done, Vanessa was no longer a human, but a fairy. 

Peter gasped with astonishment and just plain wonder.

"Vanessa! You look so...so..fairy like."

"No duh, you silly boy." Vanessa said, flapping her wings and landing on his outstreached finger. She smoothed down the petals of her dress and looked up into the boyish face of the child who would never grow up.

"But how am I gonna play 'Tag' with you now? You're too delicate!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Be quiet, both of you." the fairy queen said. They were.

"I can fix it so that not only will you be able to play this 'Tag' game, but you can dance as well."

"Huh?" was all Peter said. Then the fairy quuen put a hand on his head, therefore transforming him into a fairy. Vanessa was surprised to see that Peter looked excatly the same, only he was a lot smaller and he had dragonfly wings. Vanessa grabbed the hand of the still stunned boy and pulled him into the dance. A quick and lively tune played around the tree, making all the fairies go all a-quiver with jitters. Vanessa began to do a very strange dance. Peter looked at her, puzzled.

"It's the Jitterbug! Just follow my moves!"

Peter did that and was surprised to see that it was easy. He crowed with pleasure and was surprised to hear Vanessa crow right after him! Vanessa began to flap her hands and crow. Peter followed, crowing even louder. Soon it was a crowing contest, with some of the other fairies joining in! Fifteen minutes later, most of the fairies had given up, but Vanessa and Peter were still going strong. With each crow, they rose a few more inches into the air. Vanessa suddenly paused, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, it wasn't a crow that issued from her mouth, but a huge, three-part blech! Peter looked at her with astonishment, while the fairies laughed. Peter smirked and unleased a belch of his own, but it didn't beat Vanessa's. She smirked back and belched again! Peter took a deep breath, and tried to outburp her. But she was champion at that! Peter finally gave up, a look of utter defeat on his face. Vanessa smiled at him and led him over to the refeshment table, where there were bell shaped flowers filled with necter, and leaf platters were covered with berries and cut up bits of fuirt. Vanessa took a blueberry and marveled that she was a fairy. Peter seemed more used to this sort of atmosphere. He was even talking to many fairies, all ones she hadn't seen yet. She was quite contented to just sit by the table and watch the fairies dnace to music that was definately non-mortal.

She smiled as she sipped necter and watched as Peter was whirled around with many other fairies. Suddenly she heard her name, shouted above the rest.

"VANESSA!" she turned and saw Tinksbelle shooting towards her. She smiled and waved. Tinksbelle came to a screeching halt and hugged Vanessa.

"I'm just so glad that you are alive." Tinksbelle said, looking at her. "Your head was quite damaged."

"But you almost lost your light over that."

"Tinkerbell made me better, for if one of your kin is dying, you just have to adminster some of your own blood to make them better, but it only works for fairies." she added as she saw the thoughtful look on Vamessa's face.

"Oh, it's not that. I was just wondering where Tinkerbell is."

"On the dance floor. Why?"

A loud scream echoed in the tree.

"Sounds like she found Peter dancing with some random fairy."

Tinksbelle and Vanessa laughed as they saw Tinkerbell march out of the crowd dragging Peter by a wing. She started screaming at him, and kept it up until a boy fairy with black clothes walked up and took her hand. He lead her into the dance and left Peter standing there, dazed. Vanessa fluttered up and took him by the elbow. She lead him over to the table and handed him a drink. He inhaled it and got another. Vanessa laughed.

"You're so strange Peter, strange, but groovy."

"Uh, thanks...I think..."

Tinksbelle laughed and swept over to a boy and chatted with him for a few minutes. He fluttered over and bowed to Vanessa. She curtised and he rose.

"I am Blueber. Pleasure to meet you."

He was tallish for a fairy and his hair was semi-long, reaching his shoulders. It was red and his eyes were an ice blue. He was clothed in spiderwebs and skelton leaves. His smile was large and happy looking.

"Blubber," whispered Peter to Tinksbelle. He was rewarded for his wit with an elbow in the stomach. Vanessa smiled at Bluebur and allowed him to escort her onto the dancefloor. Peter glared after him and ground his teeth.

"Relax, Peter." said Tinksbelle. "You aren't the only good looking boy here."

That remark just made Peter even madder. He sat down on the floor and sulked, frown and all. Tinksbelle laughed and grabbed him. She swung him unto the dance floor and started to do the Jitterbug with him. Soon, his rainy mood was gone, and Vanessa swirled over to him, a large smile on her face. Peter smiled back at her, and just as he was about to launch into another crowing contest, he felt a slight twinge in his shoulder blades. He looked at his wings and to his shock, saw them shrinking. He looked at Vanessa and saw that she didn't notice a thing. She truly thought that she was a fairy. He had to get her out before she grew back to her normal size and destroyed the place.

"Hey, Vanessa. I...uh..wanna show you somethin."

"Really? Okay!" she said. Peter flew out of the tree and Vanessa followed him. She looked back regetfully.

"We'll be back won't we?"

"Umm...sure, maybe."

"Peter, we have to go back soon, how else will I find out who has been named King and Queen of the Ball?"

"Oh, hey, here it is." he said, changing the subject hurriedly. "The Never-Glowfer" There in the bushes little lights appeared, glowing. Vanessa fluttered closer and closer. She saw that the lights were mini versions of lilies and they were glowing. She swooped up to one and held it in her small hands.

"Ohhh...it's gorgeous..." she murmured, breathing in the scent. Suddenly, she was her normal size and had no wings.

"Whoa!" she said, looking around her. "What...huh...what...?"

Peter shot up beside her and grinned. Then he crowed. She laughed and crowed back. Everything was almost back to normal.

* * *

An hour later, when they were flying over the island, Peter pointing out things, Vanessa made a descion. 

"Peter, I think it's time for me to go home."

"What back to the pirate ship?"

"No, back to the orphanage. Everyone's probably missing me, and I have two special friends that most likely think that I ran away or worse."

"But...I.."

"Want me to stay in Neverland forever. Sorry, I love the life I left."

Peter nodded and turned away from her.

"I have to go back to the ship, so I can say goodbye to Father."

"If you wish it," Peter said, if a little sadly, and took her hand. He flew her to the ship. It was realatively deserted. Vanessa was puzzled. The ship wasn't normally so quiet. You couldn't even hear the pirates snoring. Vanessa landed on the deck and turned to say goodbye to Peter, but he was gone. She sighed and walked down the staircase and down the hallway. She entered her room and clapped her hands twice. All the candles lit up and she went over to her bed and collasped down on it.

There came a knock at the door. She called, "Come in."

Flamefox entered, with the Capt'n. They both didn't look too pleased.

"Hi, Daddy." Vanessa said, looking at him. "Sorry I was out so late, but..."

"It's no problem, but I wanted to talk to you about something important." Hook said, sitting on her bed. "It's about Peter."

"What about Peter?" Vanessa asked, her eyes glinting with the slightness of red.

"What do you feel for him?"

"He's a friend, just a friend." she said, rather emotionless.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Don't hate me for telling you this; I'm protecting you. He can't feel."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a known fact. He cannot feel anything."

Vanessa was silent for a few moments. Then she got up, and walked to the door. When she got to the threshold, she turned around, and looked her father straight in the eye.

"You're wrong. He can feel. He can feel happiness, he can feel sadness, he can feel hope, anger, puzzlement, rage, content and absolute extasy. If he can feel all that, then he can feel love."

Then she vanished.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffe, but I just love doing that!

Quote: Thoughts of revenge always gave her such a happy, fuzzy feeling. **The Opal Deception, Artemis Fowl.**


	26. Go Home and Grow Up

Sorry, I guess it's not right for me to hint about reviews all the time. Guess I just get jealous when I see stories that have fewer chapters but more reviews than me. Huh, I should just write for the thrill of the perfect chapter. Oh, and I'm thinking of a sequel. Is that a good idea? Oh, and Jennifer? Yours was so long as well as tinks-belles that I decided to cancel the order of ten reviews. I just need you guys and I'm happy.

* * *

**Fathoms Below** (Little Mermaid) 

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Fathoms below, below  
_

_From whence wayward  
Westerlies blow  
Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Heave ho _

_Heave ho  
Heave ho  
Heave ho  
Heave ho  
In mysterious fathoms below_

* * *

Minutes later when Hook stepped out on deck, he saw the long black hair of his daughter swaying in the wind from the crows nest and Italian Cecco was already halfway down the rigging. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hook asked through clentched teeth.

"C-c-capt'n, your daughter said that she was fully capable to watch out for anything suspious."

"Why did you let her boss you around, you idjit!"

"Because she had that glow in your eyes when you are about to gut someone."

Hook growled and stormed toward the staircase. Just as Cecco was breathing a sigh of relief, Hook turned, and looked at the Italian man with a look of evil in his red eyes.

"What's she doing up there?"he asked himself, going back down the staircase, leaving Cecco to swab the deck until he could see his face in it. Grumbling, Cecco grabbed a bucket half filled with dirty dish water, and started scrubbing the decks. He looked up at the small figure that had taken his place in the crows nest and shuddered.

* * *

Vanessa felt the salty sea air blow through her hair and took a deep breath. She stared up at the stars, looking for a familiar figure against the moon. But, no, none appeared. She sighed heavily and turned her thoughts to the conversation that she had held with her father minutes before. 

'_What if Peter can't feel?'_ she thought, biting her lip. _'But that's just not possible. There's more to Peter.He's not just the boy who refused to grow up. There's something else. Something deep inside his soul.I can see it shining out of his eyes, I don't see it in anyone else's. What is it? What is he?'_ She stood there, obvious to the cold or the dark and tried to solve the mystery that lay at her fingertips, about the boy who would not grow up.

* * *

Peter entered the home under the tree and discovered everyone was still up, waiting for him. Jennifer stood up, some bandages in her hand. She took a step towards Peter, but he ignored her and went into his private chambers. Everyone looked at each other and tried to figure out if any knew why Peter was being so rude. Tootles looked a little worried and he screwed up his eyes in consentration. Something had happened long ago, something that had made Peter act the same way. Pictures flew across his memory, and they weren't clear, they were blurry and he could basically see only figures of what once were crystal clear memories. But in almost all of them, there was a girl, a girl in long brown hair, a girl who told marvolous stories. It was that girl, that girl that had been their first mother. That girl that Peter had had feelings for. Tootles cleared his throat and almost everyone looked at him. 

"I think...I mean, I remember...the last time Peter acted like this, it was when...what was her name? Our first mother."

"Elizabeth?"

"Mary?"

"Emily?"

"Five letters," Tootles said, sratching his head. "I can't remember..."

"WENDY!" shouted Slightly, jumping up and down.

"THAT"S IT!" all of the Lost Boys bellowed, jumping on Slightly and wrestling. A few seconds later, Tootles had the floor again.

"The last time Peter acted like this...it was when Wendy and her brothers were leaving us..."

Sally and Jennifer gasped in unison. They looked at each other in horror. Jennifer grabbed Sally's hand and they both dashed out of the treehouse and left all the boys confused and alone.

* * *

Vanessa kept her eyes on the sky, hoping that Peter would come and wish her good luck maybe even take her away and fly away with her. Who knew? She sighed heavily again and looked at the deck. It was almost swarming with pirates now. She looked back out into the sky and her eyes widened at the sight of the two shadows blacking out the stars. She stood up straight, and waited for them to draw closer. Once she saw who they were, she gasped with shock. 

"Jennifer? Sally? What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking around as they landed.

"You can't go!" Jennifer, grabbing her hand and trying to tug her up and out.

"What are you talking about? I have to go home, if only for a little while."

"You don't know the story about Wendy, do you?"

"No, who's Wendy?"

Jennifer sighed. "We've got a lot to talk about." The next half hour was spent telling Vanessa the legend of Wendy, and how she had broken Peter's heart. And how Peter had never really gotten over that particualar unfairness. And how Wendy had turned her back on him and grown up, even though she had promised not to. Vanessa listened with an open heart, but soon she was torn in two, one part of her wanted to return home, another wanted to go to the treehouse and throw her arms around Peter, and sob into his shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes, only to be wiped away with a careless hand.

"Why should I care about some long gone girl?" she said, standing up. "I have to go home, Besty and Betty are waiting for me. And Sally, I'm not gonna force you, I'm just gonna tell you that I'm gonna miss you."

Sally rose into the air and looked at her friend. "Once upon a time, you would have cared. Go home and grow up."

Vanessa looked at her with emotionless eyes, and turned away as she flew away, with Jennifer on her heels. It was only when she was gone, that Vanessa collasped to the floor and began to bawl.

* * *

Quote: "Good," Butler said. "Illegal is always faster." **Opal Deception.**


	27. I'm Not Home, Not Really

Ok...update once more. Oh, and I'm dedicating this to Edward. (My bf)

I'm sorry to say..(strikes dramatic pose) this is my final chapter for this story. Farewell all my readers..._sniff._ I'll miss you.

* * *

**When You're The Best Of Friends** (Fox and the Hound) 

_When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends_

_Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game_

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand your magic wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu_

_When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?  
Who can say if there's a way?  
Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends 'Cause you're the best of friends _

_

* * *

_

'_Go home, and grow up.'_

The hurtful words echoed in her mind, sending a fresh cascade of tears pouring down her face. Why had Sally said that? It hurt so bad, but she didn't know why.

'I have to go,' she thought. 'I just don't belong here.' But she knew that it was only in her mind. In reality, she wanted to stay forever. But, who could? And what would happen to Peter once she left? Apparently, when Wendy left, he stopped talking except to give orders and it snowed for weeks on end. The whole island almost stopped to exsist. 'But it got better,' she thought. 'Peter got better,' But what if that didn't happen this time? What if he stayed depressed?

'No, Peter could never stay depressed, he's got a special magic inside him.' she thought. 'But, what if...?'

"YO! VANESSA! GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S BILL JUKES'S TURN!"

Vanessa jumped and looked down. Italian Cecco was looking up at her. To his surprise, he saw that her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying. Vanessa turned away from him and absentmindedly put her hand into her pocket. She pulled out the bag that had contained the fairy dust that had gotten Sally flying. It seemed so long ago that she had found out that she was wanted somewhere, here. She put her fingers into the bag and felt a warm tickling sensation. Surprised, she drew her fingers out. They were covered with a sparkling substance.

"Fairy dust..." she breathed in wonder. She suddenly pulled a picture of a smiling Peter into her mind's eye and began to float up. She turned her face to the warm rays of light that peeped over the horizon. She turned, and shot off like a rocket towards the underground house.

* * *

Nibs was sitting outside the house, keeping guard since Peter was feeling horrid. He sat there, drawing patterns in the sand with his dagger, completely bored. Man, whenPeter felt bad, the island suffered. Nibs scowled. And if that wasn't enough, Slightly had been acting very weird lately,ever since that Sally girl came. Swooping out of the sky,Vanessa suddenly touched down right in front of him. He leaped up, his face a mask of awe. 

"Vanessa! You're alive!"

"No duh, I'm alive. Where's Peter?"

"Inside, but-"

"Don't but me boy. I need to see Peter."

"Ok..." he said, opening the tunnel and she threw herself down. She slid down the dark slide into the house under the tree. She tumbled out of the end of the chute and landed in a crumpled heap.Sally jumped up, and squealed with happiness. Jennifer leaped around with joy. All of the Lost Boys looked a little suspious. Shegot up, dusted herself off,smiled at Sally and Jennifer, then entered the room where Peter was mopeing around. He angerily looked up, a shout on his lips, but it died away when he saw who it was. He just looked at her as she entered the room and walked across and sat on his bed.

"I'm back," she said, looking him straight in the eye. He smiled, and she suddenly threw herself into his arms, hugging him like he was the last guy on earth. Peter began to hum a song that he couldn't quite remember the words to, but there it was in his head. Vanessa rested her head on his shoulder and they breathed in and out as one.

"I thought you wanted to go back home..." Peter said, looking at her oceanic blue eyes.

"I did, and I still do, but if you're gonna get depressed over it, I won't. So I was thinking, what if I just went back for a while? You know, just a visit? Then I could come back and go back and forth. You know, like two homes."

"Well, that's an idea, but what about Hook? He is your dad."

"I'll mostly live on the pirate ship, but sometimes I'll live here as well."

"But what about your loyalty? Where will it lie?"

"With whomever I'm living with at the moment."

"Wow...ok! But will you spend just one more day here? I mean, I wanna show you the rest of the island and stuff like that, and-"

"Peter! Let's go to my daddy's ship, so I can explain the situation to him."

* * *

"-so that's what's gonna happen, ok?" Vanessa said, looking into her dad's eyes. She had gone to the ship with Peter but told him to hide behind a cloud, so he wouldn't get shot at. Hook looked at his daughter and smiled. 

"Of course." he said. She squealed and threw her arms around him. He was surprised, but then, he hugged her back. She let go and flashed him a giant smile, then raced to the open door.

"Wait!" Hook called after her. "Who will pick you up when you are done with your visit?"

She turned back to him, and winked. "Whoever can pick me up first." she then disappeared out onto the deck. Flamefox came out of the hold just as Vanessa shot up into the sky. Hook stepped out of his cabin and looked up at the rapidly shrinking figure. Flamefox hurried over to him.

"Is she runnin' away? What's goin' on?"

"She's going home for a few days. Then she's coming back to live here."

"Oh," Flamefox said, looking at the dot in the sky, which was suddenly joined by another dot!

"PETER!" she bellowed, swinging her pistol out of its holder only to be stopped by a restraining hook.

"But, sir, he's getting away..."

"I know, but I promised her that she could leave with whomever she decided. Since she came here with me, she's leaving with Peter. She said it was only fair." Flamefox growled and stomped off. She would have her revenge another day.

* * *

Vanessa flew right beside Peter as they exited the force field that seperated that world and this one. As they flew across the sea, Peter held her hand. He said that it was only to prevent her falling, and maybe that was so, but she noticed that he blushed whenever she looked at him. They had crowing contests, burping contests, races and other such playful things. All too soon, they entered the sky over London. Thankfully, it was night, which meant two things. One, they could not be seen. Two, the girls of New Beginnings would be in bed and awaiting herdramatic entrance. She grinned in the smog laced darkness over the clock tower. This was gonna be delicious.

* * *

Jilline sighed as she opened the book they had to read for school, one of the most boring books ever, "**Great Expectations.**" She slammed the book shut and threw it down. She glared across the way at Veronica, who was idly painting her toenails pink. Veronica intercepted the glare and looked at Jilline. 

"What?" Jilline just turned and glared out of the window. Veronica shook her head and returned to her primping. Things had been rather tense since Vanessa left. Nobody was really hyper anymore and nobody really felt like laughing. With a sigh, Laurel entered, and heaved her newer bookbag onto her bed. Molly looked up from her book about Huckleberry Finn, which was what she was reading for school.

"So, what idiotic book did your teacher assign?"

Laurel sighed and pulled out a Lord of the Rings book. "This is gonna take me forever. I have to read all three! Is that unfair or what?"

"It's unfair." Veronica said, now painting her fingernails.

"And guess whos so totally excited about her assignment?" said Molly.

"Loony Dylans." everyone said together, then they all sighed. Just then, a girl with flaming orange hair, mellow gray eyes and so many freckles that she looked tan popped into the room and started doing cartwheels. She ended up on her bed which used to be Vanessa's, and began bouncing on it.

"DYLANS! CHILL! CALM DOWN!" Molly bellowed at the extremely hyper girl. Dylans chilled and just sat on her bed. She then pulled out her own copies of the three Lord of the Rings books and smiled at Laurel.

"Can't wait to read these, can you? Of course, it may take me awhile, but there hasn't been a book yet that I couldn't read cover to cover! And..."

Jilline groaned and stomped outside onto the balcony. Spring was in full swing and the trees in the back never looked prettier. But something was missing. Vanessa. She would have already climbed each and every single one to find out if during the winter somebody had planted a treasure in the branches or in one of the hollows. Jilline sighed and tears crept into her eyes. Why did she have to go? Vanessa had been kidnapped right off of this balcony along with Sally. All they had found the next morning was a cracked criket bat, and a sword of some sort.

Suddenly a boy popped up from below the balcony and said, "BOO!" She screamed and leaped backward, stumbling into the room. "Who are you?" she screamed at him.

He popped over the railing and entered the room, _without touching the floor._ All of the girls stared at his feet and then at his face. Dylans inched forward. He grinned at her.

"I'm Peter Pan!" he cried, then, he crowed.

"The crowing I heard in my dreamsthe night Vanessa vanished!" said Jilline, staring at Peter.

He grinned at her too and said, "Indroducing, the one the only, VANESSA!" Then Vanessa flew into the room. She was dressed in leaves and vines. Her hair was messy and it still had the reminants of her fairy adventure, meaning she had white highlights. She smiled at all of her friends.

"Hey," she said into the silence of the room. There was a few seconds of silence, then the whole room erupted with screams and squeals.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Where did you go?"

"Why'd ja go?"

"YOU"RE BACK!"

"Where'd ja get that groovy outfit?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"YOU"RE BACK!"

Vanessa smiled at Dylans. "Hey, I'm Vanessa, and I guess I've been away pretty long for them to give my bed away."

Dylans smiled and looked past her to Peter. "Are you _the_ Peter Pan? What am I saying, of course you are! You're flying for crying out loud! I'm Dylans and can I go be a Lost girl with Jennifer and Sally?"

"How do ya know about them?" Peter asked, looking at her puzzled-like.

"Let's just say I had a dream." she said, smiling at Peter. Peter grinned back and grabbed her hands.

"Alright then, let's fly!"

"But I don't have any fairy dust!" she said, panicking.

"Do you trust me?" Peter said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes," she said, letting him take her into the air. He smiled as Tinkerbell flew in the open window and sprayed her with the magic dust. Dylans smiled and launched herself into the air. Doing spins and loop-de-loops she shot out of the window, but Peter stayed behind to say good bye to Vanessa.

"Don't you forget about me," Vanessa cautioned. "Or I just might be on the pirates side."

"I wouldn't allow that to happen!" Peter said, giving her a quick hug. He smiled at her and flew through the open window. She ran to it, followed by all the girls. They watched as Peter and Dylans vanished into the black sky. Vanessa turned back to her friends, and gave them all a hug.

"I just can't believe you're home." Laurel said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm not home," Vanessa said, looking back up at the sky. "Not really."

* * *

_The End._

_(Sweeping musical finale)_


End file.
